Cruel Amanecer
by Kanmuri Kyoshi
Summary: Al fin la verdad sobre como sucumbio Hinata y el resto de Konoha... ¡Combate por el corazon de Naruto entre Sakura y Tayuya!... ¡Un vistazo al pobre corazon de Gaara! y la invasion de Akatsuki hacias Suna comienza! Mi primer fic! Una oportunidad!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, esta es mi primera historia, en primera Gracias a mi primax Larissa que quien sabe donde andara en este momento, y a todos los que se tomen su tiempo para leer estas cortas lineas, well, si no hay nada mas que decir, critiquen...

Mientras tú no estabas… 

Podía sentir el olor de la mañana inundando sus pulmones… era la alegría de estar de nuevo ahí… en ese lugar que tanto anhelaba en sus adentros… ese lugar que abandonó hacia ya casi tres años para un futuro mejor… no lo había hecho solamente por el… ¡claro que no!, Lo había hecho para volverse alguien mas fuerte y cumplir aquella promesa que hizo cuando apenas era un niño… cuando no sabia nada de la vida y no es que ahora supiera mucho, pero ya sabia a lo que se enfrentaría de ahora en adelante… ya no miraría atrás… ya no se escondería tras alguien superior pensando que era lo mejor… claro que el no sentía miedo en ese entonces¡por supuesto que no¡Lo habían demostrado cientos de veces de todas las maneras posibles! estaba bien claro quien mandaría desde hacia tiempo… había enfrentado a psicópatas sin razón… había combatido contra asquerosas alimañas rastreras… había salido de los peores aprietos en muchas ocasiones (¡bueno, bueno!, tal vez no había emergido muy bien parado en algunas) pero cuando estaba bajo presión, y había que admitirlo¡sacaba excelentes haces de la manga! Pero no estaban para escuchar las millones de veces que el había salvado el Día (y es que en realidad no le molestaría contar todas sus maravillosas victorias)…. Además ¿Qué importa el ahora ¡Por fin volvía a casa¡A su adorada Konoha!

En la maleza lo único que se podía apreciar era un veloz rayo dorado que atravesaba los espesos árboles radiantes de vida el igual que el kitsune que se deslizaba entre ellos con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro…. Era el… ¡Naruto Uzumaki¡El mejor Ninja que jamás hubiera existido!Y Obviamente¡futuro Hokage de la Villa de la Hoja!... ¡Todos se sorprenderían cuando estuviera frente a ellos¡Seguro que si¡Por que ya no era el mismo duende chaparro que había abandonado su aldea con Jiraiya hacia dos años y medio!... el pequeño rubio de tez morena y orbes azul celeste ya no estaba ahí… Su rostro infantil había cambiado por uno juvenil y refulgente de energía que recientemente denotaba audacia y astucia, su cabello rubio arremolinado que era imposible de mantener controlado ahora era largo hasta los hombros, pero obviamente sin perder esa temeridad a ser peinado y algo erizado aun, sus orbes azules cristalinos como el agua seguían igual por suerte y esas finas líneas parecidas a bigotes zorrunos se habían hecho mas finos al igual que su figura de niño claramente. Ahora era mucho más alto, tal vez mas que Kakashi sensei ("no, no es para tanto" pensó luego) ya su cuerpo de infante se había transformado en el de un chico con los hombros anchos y una amplia espalda al igual que su cuerpo delgado y fibroso…a decir verdad Ero Sannin no se cansaba de decirle que se había vuelto muy atractivo al ojo femenino pero para el eso no era importante y no notaba ese "significativo" cambio, claro solo por la altura (pues ahora el suelo se veía mas lejos y se sentía mas doloroso) Obviamente jamás perdería esa candidez que lo caracterizaba… no eso jamás…

No podía esperar los minutos para llegar… ¡Es que parecía solo un recuerdo lejano ese lugar! Jamás podrá olvidar la sensación de insignificancia al cruzar las gigantescas puertas de madera de Konoha y comenzar su verdadero entrenamiento con el sannin… se sentía divertido al recordar como en las tardes cuando aun existia el equipo 7 después de entrenar anhelaba un delicioso plato de Ramen… "¡MAS RÁPIDO MAS RÁPIDO!" Pensó Naruto al recordar al Ichikaru y su deliciosa comida¡esa noche Teuchi (el dueño de Ichikaru) seguramente ganaria el dinero que reuniria en un…!

— ¿Qué es eso?— se pregunto el mismo al sentir el olor a pólvora en el aire… ¡que malvados eran¡Seguro habían hecho alguna fiesta y no lo habían esperado!— Oh... cierto… no me podían esperar dos años y medio jejeje… esos chicos…

Pensó en sus amigos… ¿Cómo estarían ahora?... Pensó en su equipo… en Sakura… la pelirosada que antes le robaba el sueño… y es que era antes por que ahora había "madurado" un poco y ese capricho infantil se había convertido en un cariño inmenso… ¿será que ahora seria mas bonita ¿Tal vez su cabello seria largo de nuevo¡Y si se lo había teñido de verde!... quien sabe… con Sakura Haruno nada era seguro… Recordó a Kakashi sensei… ese pervertido que se perdía en cuanto camino de la vida se encontrara… y pensándolo bien ¿Cuál seria ese camino? El conocía bien Konoha y no había ninguna calle llamada así… habría que preguntarle uno de esos días… vino a su mente Iruka sensei, el generoso Chunnin que era casi como un hermano… no ¡como un padre para el¡seguro era ya director de la academia de Ninjas!... y pensando en la academia de ninjas ¿Cómo estarían Konohomaru y sus amigos¡Seguro ya era el mejor equipo de novatos que existiera por ahora en la aldea!. ¡Novatos¡De nuevo vería a sus amigos¡Los ocho novatos! (ocho, por que de solo recordar el temee del Uchiha le hervía la sangre) ¡El equipo ocho! conformado por Kiba, ese perruno chico que se había ganado su confianza de Naruto al demostrar ese corazón que tenia… Shino… bueno, ojala que Shino ahora hablara mas, aun que en su interior, en el fondo, (muy en el fondo) lo estima… Lo mismo iba para la tímida Hinata… esa chica de cabello azul violáceo y ojos blancos como la espuma del mar, tan bellos y mortales…… esa chica lo desconcertaba por completo ¡siempre tan tímida! Y sin embargo había logrado mostrar que solo era la apariencia pues era una talentosa Kunoichi. ¡El equipo Diez!... estaba deseoso de ver que había sido del "talentoso" y flojo Shikamaru… quien sabe, cuando combatieron a los esbirros de Orochimaru hacia ya tiempo pudo notar que era un excelente estratega… ¡tal vez ya era Jonin!... La linda Ino... Esa chica si que era linda ¡con su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules traía loca a media aldea ¡Y sin embargo era tal intrépida como sorprendente! Y claro también estaba Chouji que valía su peso en oro, (literalmente) y eso ya era demasiado. Tambien estaba El equipo de Gai sensei y sus pupilos ¡Tenten! Recordaba vagamente su encuentro en los exámenes Chunnins que ya eran tan lejanos…. ¡si que la había dado batalla a esa chica de la arena!, también estaba El Cejotas, Ese Lee si que era una caja de maravillas… por suerte no manejaba a la perfección el Ninjutsu y el Genjutsu por que si fuera así ¡seria invencible!, por otro lado estaba Neji… el genio Hyuuga… ese chico que tarde, pero a tiempo logro entender que todos eran igual de extraordinarios y que se transformo con el tiempo en alguien para bien… ¡Cielos¡Si que tenia amigos en la hoja! Y sin olvidar por supuesto a uno de sus mejores amigos ¡Gaara! Ese pelirrojo ojiverde que al igual que el había sufrido una cruda infancia y que ahora al igual que el miraban la vida de otro color… también estaba Tsunade, esa anciana que aparentaba el triple de edad de lo que tenia y que terminaría en un hospital que su hígado en la mano si no dejaba el sake… pero aun así, buena persona y por algo… Quinta Hokage…

— ¿Y ahora que?— se pregunto al detenerse y sentir un ligero olor a pólvora…— ¡cielos si que estuvo buena la fiesta!— pensó reemprendiendo su viaje de regreso mientras su corazón palpitaba cada vez mas… ¡es que no podía evitarlo! sentía como sus pasos se hacían torpes por la emoción… como sus manos temblaban excitadas… sus piernas flaqueaban ligeramente al recordar su hogar… no solo su departamento si no toda la villa… volvería a mirar el monte con los rostros de los hokages… de nuevo correría por las calles llenas de vida de la hoja… volvería a recorrer el puente donde antes se reunía con sus compañeros de equipo todas las mañanas… y aun que sabia bien que la mayoría de esos aldeanos lo odiaban con toda su alma ya no le importaba en lo mas mínimo… al fin y al cabo al ser Hokage seria su deber defenderlos y mantener el equilibrio en la villa y después de todo… no eran todos de su desagrado… pero eso era un secreto…

— ¿Pero que…?

De nuevo se detuvo… pero esta vez no divertido pensando en cuan divertida hubiera sido la fiesta, o por el cansancio de ir tan rápido… no… esta vez no… no se podía equivocar… había percibido un leve olor particular que se movía con el aire… no estaba en un error… ese olor era de...

— Sangre— dijo en un sombrío susurro cayendo en el suelo ágilmente tomando algo de tierra entre sus dedos y olfateándola más detenidamente— jamás podré olvidar este hedor…

Dicho esto de nuevo se puso de pie y comenzó a correr y a saltar con mayor rapidez y desesperación… sus manos ya no temblaban de alegría… estaban temblando de un molesto nerviosismo… sus piernas no flaqueaban de emoción, si no de terror… su rostro lleno de vida ahora era pálido y su sonrisa ahora era una mueca de desconfianza…

— ¡MÁS RÁPIDO!— Apremio mientras una terrible sensación de aprensión doblegaba su interior…

No era consciente de donde pisaba, ni cuan rápido iba o que tan altos eran sus saltos… solo quería llegar… quería caer en el sendero que conducía a la villa… A su villa, y encontrarse con esas gigantescas puertas… quería llegar y encontrarse con que solo había muerto un ciervo por ahí o algo así… que solo había sido un error suyo y todo estaba bien... Solo eso quería saber…

Finalmente cayó en ese sendero que llevaba a Konoha y cual alma que lleva el diablo doblo su rapidez… ¡faltaba tan poco! Miraba brevemente el camino… los árboles… el suelo… todo parecía normal… y en su interior deseaba que eso fuera así… lo único que podía sentir era el golpe del viento en su cara y ese asqueroso olor a sangre… a muerte… que se hacia cada vez mas y mas presente… como un cazador que persigue a su presa. Podía escuchar el viento gritando en sus oídos... Era desesperante… parecía no llegar a su fin ese maldito camino… solo podía distinguir el verde del bosque y el azul del cielo delante de el… era desesperante… tan molesto, pero era mejor no pensar en eso, lo único que podía hacer era apresurarse.

Hasta que finalmente… ¡SI!, Pudo distinguir a lo lejos un cuadro trigueño que se hacia cada vez mas grande… ¡solo un poco mas!... apresuró lo mas que pudo el paso… ni siquiera sentía su cuerpo… se había fusionado con el aire y la angustia para volar entre ellos… y finalmente… dando una voltereta para no estamparse contra las murallas de roble se detuvo frente a una gigantesca puerta con el símbolo de la hoja grabado en ellas…

Estaba en casa…


	2. Cuando Existio Una verdad

Antes que todo: Naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto** y no es mi intención hacer enfadar a los fans solamente que esta idea me ha rondado la cabeza los últimos días y decidí materializarla…

Gracias a todos por leer y dejar sus comentarios y ahora si:

2

Cuando Existió una verdad…

Se detuvo en seco… miro a su izquierda y a su derecha… ¿¡que demonios había pasado en ese lugar!? La puerta derecha estaba ligeramente inclinada debido a que la cerradura estaba tirada en el suelo y lo único que la sostenía era la puerta izquierda que estaba chamuscada y rota de la parte superior… era como si la hubieran...

No… no debo de pensar en esas cosas— se dijo a si mismo el rubio quedándose en silencio un momento escuchando con detenimiento— ¡Malvado Jiraiya¡por que te tenías que quedar en la aldea de la nube!... Bien… supongo que tendré que ir yo… solo— término el temblando ligeramente…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estos arboles si que son una molestia— decía un hombre de cabellos blancos mientras avanzaba hacia la aldea de la hoja rápidamente— espero que lo que me conto el Tsuchikage solo sea una broma…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¡SAKURA¡KAKASHI SENSEI¡HINATA!— Aullaba Naruto con una voz y un corazón desgarrado— ¡KIBA…¿¡Cejotas…!?... es inútil… esto esta perdido…

El rubio corría por Konoha aun con las lagrimas inundando sus ojos… corría por las vacías calles llenas de basura y ecos de desolación y una melodía melancolía y solitaria cantada por el viento miserable… las paredes de todo básicamente eran escombros… escoria de lo que algún día fue su hogar, con algunas aun desmoronándose de vez en cuando haciendo un ruido perturbador. Era sumamente deprimente… los arboles estaban pelados, o al menos los que quedaban, con las hojas caídas o amarillentas… como si la vida se les escapara lentamente, sus troncos estaban negros, tal vez por el fuego que los mato lentamente mientras devoraba la aldea… para su horror los caminos y el suelo estaban manchados con una estela escarlata que cada vez se hacia más oscura… y aun que sabia perfectamente de que se trataba, no quería pensar en ello…

Miro el azul del cielo tan parecido a sus ojos ¿¡como era posible eso¿¡Como demonios Konoha había caído¿¡Quien maldita sea se había atrevido a hacer eso!?

¿Como puede ser capaz de hacer esto¿¡donde demonios estaban Tsunade y los demás!?

Naruto miro a su alrededor… la torre del hokage estaba partida por la mitad, una de ellas se lograba mantener en pie milagrosamente dándole una apariencia lúgubre, como si se meciera con el viento, mientras que la otra se había desmoronado por toda la calzada principal hasta los pies de Naruto… y para cerrar con un mortífero broche de oro ahí estaba el monumento de los cinco Hokages… Al principio se sorprendió un poco al ver el de Tsunade, se había desprendido parte de su cabello y de vez en cuando se el polvo caía como una cascada oscura. Al primero le habían deformado el rostro seguramente con una llamarada, sus ojos habían sido cegados haciendo dos grandes cráteres en el y su nariz ahora era una protuberancia sin forma. Del segundo no quedaba nada mas que un enorme hueco en el, no habían dejado nada de el… absolutamente nada. Del gran tercero solo quedaba un mentón que se descarapelaba… malditos bastardos… se habían metido con el único que le había dado la mano cuando solo era un niño… aun que no estuvo a su lado personalmente siempre cuido que nada le faltara… el le entrego el departamento donde vivió… el lo ayudaba con el dinero… ¡el acepto que entrara a la academia de ninjas¿Quién pensaría que ahora el legado que el pueblo había dejado de el no era más que un trozo de roca deforme?... Y hablando de legados… ahí estaba el del cuarto también… ese hombre que lo maldijo desde el momento en que nació… y el hombre que fue capaz de salvar a la aldea del demonio que ahora residía en su interior… ¿Qué pensaría ahora quien había protegido hasta su muerte este lugar? ahora no era más que un triste recuerdo ¿O es que acaso eso ya no importaba ya¿Qué debía hacer ahora¿Buscar ayuda¿Abandonar así como así Konoha?

¿¡Pero que demonios estoy pensando!?— se dijo así mismo golpeándose la cabeza enfadado— se que mis amigos nunca abandonaron Konoha ni en los peores momentos… yo soy testigo de eso…

Sabía que tenía razón… ¿O es que no todos juntos habían detenido la invasión de Orochimaru y los de la aldea de la Arena y el Sonido antes¡Entonces como demonios no pudieron con el enemigo esta vez¿¡Que fue diferente!? Seguramente la Hokage los había guiado hasta el final, no por nada el la había aceptado como tal, a decir verdad confiaba en ella ciegamente y nadie le quitaría jamás ese pensamiento de la cabeza… ella era una de las pocas personas que conocía que había sufrido tanto como el en su vida… ella había visto cosas horribles como la muerte de su hermano e incluso supero con creces la deserción de Orochimaru de la aldea… que curioso… Pensando en desertores… ¿Cómo estaría el traidor ahora? No podía evitar sentir un vacio en su corazón al pensar en el… en Sasuke Uchiha: su mejor amigo y eterno rival… ¿seria que a el también le afectaría tanto la destrucción de este lugar¿¡O es que…!?

¡No maldita sea¡No!— gruñó Naruto golpeándose su cabeza— ¡Sasuke no seria capaz de eso¡Ni siquiera con ese bastardo de Orochimaru…¿o si?— se pregunto reflexionado las cosas por un minuto— ¡No!... Aun que haya defraudado a todos y haya destrozado el corazón de Sakura… el no seria capaz de volver para…

No podía decirlo… no podía pensarlo… ¿Por qué le era tan difícil concebirlo¡Matar! Matarlos a todos…

De nuevo presa de la desesperación y el dolor se tiro al suelo y lo golpeo con fuerza…una… dos… diez veces… ¿Qué importaba ya¡Todo estaba perdido!

Así estuvo mucho tiempo… desahogando su dolor… toda esa felicidad y emoción que habla experimentado mientras volvía a casa ahora era tristeza, desolación y odio… un profundo odio hacia quien sea que hubiera destrozado Konoha… tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos… en su sufrimiento, en su propio mundo, que no se percato de que alguien lo miraba con detenimiento, alguien que había percibido el dolor del kitsune, alguien muy especial para el…

Naruto…— Mascullo el desconocido con un nudo en la garganta y en su corazón.

"¿Eh?"

El rubio subió la mirada para encontrarse con alguien conocido… la luz no lo dejaba ver bien, pero pudo distinguir su peculiar cabello blanco… y su vestimenta tan particular no lo pudieron confundir… ahí estaba su Sensei…

--¿Jiraiya?— Susurro Naruto todavía sin ponerse de pie manteniendo su posición fetal en el suelo…

--Hmm… Naruto…— volvió a mascullar el peliblanco con sutileza, intentando no provocarle mas daño al chico.

--Ero Sannin… ¿¡Como fue posible esto!?— Balbuceo el Jinchuuriki con pesadez

Jiraiya miro detenidamente a Naruto… escrudiñando el rostro de su alumno… era increíble, era sorprendente como se puede olvidar que a lo que se la conoce como Ninja es al igual que varios… un humano… alguien que puede demostrar alegría y dolor… alguien que siente… había llegado la hora…

--Naruto… Pelea conmigo— dijo el peliblanco poniéndose en posición de combate

--¿¡ESTAS LOCO¿¡COMO DIABLOS ME PIDES ESO¡YA HAS MIRADO A TU ALREDEDOR!

--Si, en lo particular nunca me ha gustado el sentido de la moda de Tsunade… tan… muerto…

Naruto arrugo el ceño muerto de sorpresa y enfado ¿¡como carajos se le ocurría al rabo verde de su maestro pedirle que pelearan en ese momento!?

--Estas demente… completamente demente…— dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacia las puertas… no quería estar ahí… o tal vez acabaría destruyéndola por completo de la ira y la tristeza… cada paso que daba resonaba en sus oídos como bombas… era increíble como una persona podía cambiar en solo unos segundos… Sin duda alguna Jiraiya había perdido el único de los tornillos que le quedaban en su vieja cabeza… y el no se quedaría a comprobarlo… prefería vagar por ahí a pelear contra su Sensei en lo que quedaba de su antiguo hogar…

--Naruto creo que no has entendido bien— dijo Jiraiya-- No te estoy dando una alternativa…

--¡Cállate viejo o te parto en dos!— le espeto Naruto a un metro de la entrada…

--¡Inténtalo!— Le gritó Jiraiya lanzándole un pergamino que guardaba para Naruto…

--Déjame en paz— dijo tristemente el kitsune con una voz que le partiría el corazón a cualquiera… Excepto al ermitaño…

Cuando solo faltaban una docena de pasos para que Naruto dejara atrás tan terrible "reencuentro" un estruendo lo cejo y ensordeció…

No vio como Jiraiya hacia varios sellos con sus manos… no noto como el pergamino del suelo se abrió dejando ver varias letras en el… lo único que sintió fue como era arrojado de nuevo hacia dentro se su aldea en medio de una luz blanca…

--Te dije que no era una opción— exclamo fríamente el Sannin mirando como el rubio se ponía de pie con una expresión de sorpresa en los ojos por el movimiento de el…— Eres tu o la aldea…

--¿A que te refieres?— gimió Naruto sintiendo un escalofrío al sentir algo a sus espaldas… una presencia enorme…

--¡Mira a tu alrededor tonto!

Naruto mira a su izquierda y a su derecha… al frente y hacia atrás rápidamente… ¡Viejo loco no había nada!

--Mira más detenidamente inútil… ¿Y te haces llamar un Shinobi?— Siseo Jiraiya con malicia al ver el rostro de indiferencia del Naruto.

--¿A que…¡Oh por dios!

Naruto miro hacia arriba al escuchar un rayo en el cielo… y grande fue su sorpresa en no encontrarse con un centenar de nubes negras, si no con una enorme mancha dorada interponiéndose entre sus ojos y el cielo… Era sorprendente lo que Jiraiya era posible de hacer… ahí estaba detrás del muro de los Hokages… un gigantesco sapo dorado como el sol y unos ojos como rubíes mirando hacia el frente con la mirada perdida… de nuevo miro hacia atrás hacia el bosque donde había visto solamente algo verde, pero en esta ocasión pudo ver como en realidad no era mas que otro sapo… uno verde esta vez… con unos ojos naranjas como el atardecer con la misma mirada perdida que el dorado… hacia la izquierda… detrás de los aposentos de la familia Uchiha se encontraba otro sapo… esta vez azul… de un azul turquesa y ojos grises igual de imponente que los otros dos y por ultimo a la derecha… hacia los terrenos del Clan Nara… el ultimo Sapo… uno negro como la noche y de ojos morados… idéntico a los otros tres…

--¿Quieres ver lo que son capaces de hacer?— dijo burlonamente el Sannin chascando los dedos al mismo tiempo que los sapos inflaban sus gargantas horrorosamente…

Naruto miro espeluznado como las gargantas de los sapos casi explotaban pues cuando expandieron esos globos que se volvieron de dimensiones gigantescas millones de diminutas patas se comenzaron a definir en ellas… como si algo peleara por salir de ahí dentro…

--Tú tienes la última palabra… Naruto… pelea contra mi o estas ranas liberaran sus pequeñas "sorpresas" y "jugaran" un rato… con lo que queda de Konoha…

--¡Maldito anciano pervertido sin sentimientos¡no te hiere el corazón saber que todo se fue a la basura¡no te atormenta idear que todos en esta aldea posiblemente estén muertos!

--Tal vez… ¿pero que importa ya¿o es que te importa lo que representan estas cosas materiales?— sentencio golpeando una pared terminando de derrumbarla…

--Hmm

--Mientras lo decides…

De nueva cuenta el Sannin trono los dedos y en siquiera un segundo la rana de color verde rugió tremendamente abriendo su enorme boca dejando escapar millones de minúsculas ranas del mismo color que ella…

--¿Pero qué diablos…¡Nooo!

--Mira como arrasan con todo…— dijo con fascinación el sannin divertido.

Las pequeñas ranas verdes comenzaron a avanzar lentamente hacia Naruto como una gigantesca ola Verde que a su paso iba desapareciéndolo todo convirtiéndolo en polvo o simplemente nada…

--¡DETENLAS!— Rugió Naruto al ver como los hogares del Clan Hatake comenzaban a derrumbarse silenciosamente y las ranas avanzaban con paso lento… como una marcha maldita…

--¡PELEA NARUTO!

--¡JAMAS!— Rubio el chico dándole la espalda a Jiraiya e invocando una de sus técnicas…— ¡KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!

--Inténtalo…

Varios Narutos se lanzaron a combatir al océano Verde que ya había dejado atrás al Clan Hatake y se acercaba al Clan Abúrame…

--¡MUERAN!

Los miles de Narutos hacían volar a cientos de ranas en el aire que se desvanecían al instante, sin embargo el sapo verde percatándose de esto volvió a croar y otra marejada de estas salió de sus fauces…

--¿No te aburre tanto… verde?— se burlo divertido Jiraiya chascando los dedos de nuevo— ¡añadámosle color!

Ahora fue el sapo azul quien abrió su boca dejando escapar otra marejada de los suyos que caían como una cascada sobre los troncos al fondo de la aldea comenzando a invadir la casa de Sasuke…

--¡Detente!— Rugió Naruto haciendo aparecer mas copias quienes se dirigieron a una dirección increíble al lado este de la aldea a combatir a los batracios azules…

Era impresionante ver como una ola dorada se esparcía sobre Konoha haciendo desaparecer esos terribles tsunamis verdes y azules…

--¡Si eso deseaaaas!— De nuevo Jiraiya iba a chascar los dedos cuando una mano lo detuvo con fuerza…

--Ni siquiera lo sueñes…— susurro Naruto con una mirada cargada de rencor y frialdad

Naruto, con una impresionante muestra de valor acumulo Chakra en un sus manos y con un fuerte golpe mando a volar al anciano hasta estrellarse con estruendo en la torre del Hokage haciendo que esta se terminara de derrumbar…

--¿Eso es lo único que tienes?— se escuchó la voz de Jiraiya en la nube de humo que se había levantado al caer la ex oficina de Tsunade

--¡Pagaras esto!— Aulló una horda de Narutos irradiando una energía azul de sus manos… — ¡RASENGAN!

La técnica especial de Naruto se estampo estruendosamente sobre el Sannin emitiendo una explosión de energía gigantesca… Naruto miro hacia el lugar donde Jiraiya debería estar para encontrarse solamente con un tronco hecho astillas…

--¡TOMA ESTO!— Exclamo Jiraiya cayendo del cielo golpeando a Naruto en el rostro rompiéndole la nariz…

--¡Jamás me vencerás!— dijo Naruto sujetando con ambas manos al Sannin y arrojándolo al suelo mientras le pisaba las costillas y saltaba el ahora al cielo— ¡Taju Kage Bunshin no jutsu!

Jiraiya abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver como cientos de Narutos llovieron del cielo y terminaban golpeándolo impetuosamente… dejándolo tendido en el suelo temblando de dolor y sufrimiento…

--¿A si que quieres jugar en grande eh¡AHORA VERAS!

El peliblanco comenzó a hacer varios sellos con sus manos al igual que Naruto quien se dio cuenta de las intenciones de este…

Los dos sintieron como el suelo cada vez se alejaba más y mas… el aire puro entraba en sus cada vez más y mas grandes pulmones inundándolos de frenesí…

Ambos ninjas ahora del cuádruple de su tamaño comenzaron a pelear en el cielo…

--¡Sufre mi poder!— lo maldijo Jiraiya dándole un golpe en el estomago a Naruto, mientras que esta contraatacaba dirigiendo un puñetazo al ojo derecho de su Sensei quien precavido movió la cara a su derecha mientras le doblaba el brazo al rubio dominándolo, sin embargo Naruto enfadado giro la cadera y de dio una patada en las espalda al peliblanco obligándolo a soltarlo. Naruto aprovechando la situación se despego de Jiraiya dando un salto hacia atrás pisando sin querer al clan Akimichi entero…

¡--Lo siento Chouji!— dijo Naruto apenado corriendo hacia Jiraiya dándole una patada en la cara y mandándolo a volar por los aires haciendo que perdiera la concentración y su técnica se desvaneciera regresando a su tamaño original y cayendo por poco de pie en lo que quedaba de la mansión de los Hyuuga…

--¡Ni lo sueñes!— dijo Naruto cayendo del cielo con su tamaño original deteniendo a Jiraiya que estaba a punto de chascarlos dedos por tercera vez…

--¡Suéltame Naruto!— Rugió Jiraiya al sentir como el rubio lo apretaba contra el con toda su fuerza casi quebrándole los huesos…

--¡Pagaras por habar destruido Konoha!

--¡Dos… cosas…!

Jiraiya gritando de ira activo uno de sus sellos explosivos por última vez haciendo que todo el compendio Hyuuga explotara en astillas y cemento desequilibrando a Naruto por un momento, suficiente como para intercambiar posiciones y arrojarlo al suelo…

--¡Suéltame, suéltame, Suéltame!— aullaba Naruto intentando zafarse de su Sensei quien lo miraba divertido…

Naruto si miraras mas detenidamente a tu alrededor…

--¡Ya deja de repetir eso!— Exclamo Naruto dándole un fuerte cabezazo a Jiraiya haciéndolo ver estrellas por unos instantes…

Sin embargo Jiraiya divertido al ver la expresión infantil de Naruto en su rostro por el enfado logro zafar una de sus manos y chascar su dedo por tercera vez…

--¡NOOO!— Lloriqueo el rubio sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda con ese macabro sonido…

Naruto mira…

El sapo dorado y el sapo negro croaron al igual que los otros dos lo habían hecho con anterioridad y de sus bocas emergieron sapillos dorados y oscuros, quienes a diferencia de los anfibios destructores saltaron con gracia sobre techos y arboles hasta llegar a los sapos devastadores que se habían detenido al notar a las doradas y negras pasando de largo a los clones de Naruto que las seguían machacando sin éxito… Al chocar las cuatro clases de anfibios las azules y verdes se esfumaron en pequeñas esferas moradas que se desvanecieron en el cielo con majestuosidad al igual que los cuatro enormes monstruos que se esfumaron lentamente, como si nada hubiera pasado ahí…

--Y ahora escucha…— dijo Jiraiya serio al notar que Naruto dejaba de forcejear por liberarse

--Lo haría si me soltaras— exclamo Naruto indignado con su Sensei

--Pero prométeme que no me arrancaras la cabeza…

--De acuerdo— dijo con fastidio Naruto frunciendo el ceño y sonriendo malévolamente…

--Ni cualquier otra parte de mi cuerpo…— se apresuró a decir el Sannin con una sonrisa nerviosa

Esta bien— acepto Naruto haciendo un puchero y apartando a Jiraiya…— solo espero que tengas una buena explicación…

--¡Y lo hay!— dijo el peliblanco asintiendo fervientemente sentándose en el suelo… o lo que quedaba de el…

--Entonces dilo…

--De acuerdo, de acuerdo… desesperado…— se burlo el peliblanco al notar el mal humor de su discípulo— veras Naruto, lo único que quería hacer era probar cual tanto había sido tu progreso en este tiempo…

--¿¡ESTAS LOCO¿¡TANTO SOLO PARA ESTO!?— Rugió Naruto dejándose caer de la sorpresa en el suelo y luego levantándose de un salto con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro ¡ENTONCES PUEDES DECIRLES A LOS DEMAS QUE YA PUEDEN SALIR!

Y dicho esto camino, o más bien corrió por el terreno desolado de lo que quedaba de la mansión de los Hyuuga gritando los nombres de sus amigos con la esperanza renovada, pero sin resultados, de nuevo…

--Naruto… yo…— comenzó Jiraiya ya incapaz de ocultar su dolor al ver como de nuevo el chico se dejaba caer al suelo de nuevo con una oscura mirada de tristeza en su infantil rostro…

--Por favor… por favor Jiraiya... dime que no es más que una broma… una tonta broma…— sollozaba Naruto encogiéndose y abrazando sus piernas contras su pecho.

Ojala así fuera mi pequeño alumno… pero la realidad es otra…

--¿Cómo pudo suceder esto¿Quién habrá sido capaz de esto?— Interrumpió Naruto sintiendo como las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos…

-- Como recordaras... me separe de ti en el camino de vuelta pues tenia un asunto pendiente con El señor de la aldea de las Rocas…— Comenzó Jiraiya lúgubremente recordando su platica con el ninja— me dijo que la invasión sucedió aproximadamente hace una semana… no me dijo quien…— se apresuró a decir el peliblanco al ver que Naruto abría la boca para replicar— al parecer eran Ninjas muy fuertes… como para hacer… esto…

--¿Tiene idea que quien se atrevió a esto Ero Sannin?— pregunto Naruto con la melancolía impregnada en su voz…

--Tengo muchas y todas son descabelladas… y por otro lado… se que otras aldeas han caído… la aldea del rayo y la de la garra fueron destruidas hace cinco y tres días… las aldeas ocultas ya no son seguras… al parecer alguien quiere destruir el mundo Ninja…

--¿Cómo es que no nos encontramos con nada raro en el camino de vuelta?— se pregunto Naruto frunciendo de nuevo el ceño como un niño pequeño y colocándose una mano en la barbilla…

--Eso es lo mas extraño… por alguna razón… nos evitaron…— susurro en ermitaño pensativo— Naruto escúchame… quiero que te dirijas a Suna, según el Tsuchikage el Kasekage Gaara…

--¿¡KAZEGAKE GAARA!?— Exclamo Naruto yéndose de espaldas…

--Que no te sorprenda Naruto— le dijo Jiraiya seriamente— sabes en que situación se encontraba la Aldea Oculta de la Arena después de que nos fuimos…

--Si lo se… no me molesta, solo que… ¡No puedo creer que el pequeño Gaarita ya sea el GRAN TODO PODEROSO SEÑOR DEL DESIERTO Y SUS ALREDEDORES!

--No tienes remedio— lo regaño Jiraiya divertido golpeándolo con el puño suavemente en su cabeza.

--Pero Ero Sannin… ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?— le reclamo el rubio pensativo con los ojos entrecerrados…

--Yo tengo algo que arreglar en la aldea de la Hierba… pero te alcanzare en unos días ahí… ahora date prisa…

--Hai— dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie y disponiéndose a volver a partir, tal vez a algo mejor en esta ocasión…

--¡Naruto espera!— lo detuvo Jiraiya con voz autoritaria

--¿Si?— dijo Naruto acercándose extrañado a su Sensei

--Ten cuidado…

Y dicho esto le dio un abrazo a su alumno y separándose de el que quedo rojo de vergüenza al instante…

--Lo tendré Sensei…

Y Aun con los colores en sus rostros se separaron con el viento perdiéndose en la brisa, dejando tal vez para siempre ese lugar que ahora no era mas que un recuerdo, un profundo recuerdo que querían lo olvidar, por que eso era lo mejor… olvidar…

Se fueron tan metidos en sus meditaciones y pensamientos que no se percataron como alguien los observaba ocultos entre los arboles…

--Ese Naruto si que es fuerte…— dijo una figura oculta bajo una capa negra con nubes rojas dibujadas en estas.

--¡No más fuerte que ese anciano!— comento otra con una capa del mismo tipo y un sombrero grande con varias tiras de papel colgando de este impidiendo que se les distinguiera el rostro.

--¡Oh Sasori déjame pelear con ellos!— dijo la figura que sintió cierta fascinación por el rubio portador del Kyubi…

--No Deidara— la dijo el anterior nombrado quitándose su sombrero dejando ver a un Ojeroso pero con apariencia de niño angelical, quien tenía sin embargo un mínimo de 30 años. Su color de pelo era de un naranja rojizo y el de sus ojos un miel. — No es el momento…

--¡Parece que a alguien le ha hecho mal estar demasiado tiempo con Kakuzu!— dijo Deidara quien resulto ser un hombre alto con el cabello largo y rubio, peinado de tal forma que le tapa el lateral izquierdo de la cara, con unos ojos color azul intenso— Mejor mandemos al superviviente 7 y el 3 para divertirnos un poco mas…— dijo Sasori divertido colocándose de nuevo su sombrero con una sonrisa picara.

--¡Gracias a los dioses que no te volviste un aburrido!— le dijo Deidara colocándose de nuevo su sombrero y reemprendiendo su viaje…

Continuara...

Well, gracias a las personas que se dieron un tiempo para pasar por aquí y seguir leyendo este intento de historia, en fin las cosas se pondrán mas interesantes en el siguiente capitulo, con la aparición de 2 personajes que le darán un gran dolor de cabeza al rubio¡no c preocupen! Tal vez el domingo o el sábado suba el siguiente, pero adelanto, será algo corto pues no son mas que nada meditaciones de los personajes, próximamente Naruto se enterara que fue lo que en realidad paso en casa, jajaja, en fin gracias de nuevo por todo y nos vemos luego…

PDT: Ya no escribire con guiones largos pues ya veo que no c respetan asi que ya vere que hacer para hacer mas entendible todo, sorry si no les gusto, en fin ahora si, Bye...


	3. Por que tu?

Antes que todo: Naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto** y no es mi intención hacer enfadar a los fans solamente que esta idea me ha rondado la cabeza los últimos días y decidí materializarla…

Gracias a todos por leer y dejar sus comentarios y ahora si:

3

¿Por qué tu?

Las gotas de lluvia seguían cayendo fuera… ese fue el ruido que la despertó de nuevo… ese ruido que tantas alegrías le había traído. Era inverosímil como algo tan simple y común como la lluvia se podía transformar en uno de tus mejores amigos… si, sabia que sonaba raro, pero esa era la verdad, desde que podía recordar siempre había estado rodeada de una oscuridad… de una profunda negrura que la abrazaba con fuerza y la perdía entre sus sombras y susurros… se sentía ida, había comenzado a olvidar el sentido de la vida, como si ya nada importara.

Hacia tiempo ya que se sentía desconectada de todo… su vida no era más que un recuerdo, una mancha que día a día se iba haciendo más indefinida. Tiempo atrás le hubiera contado con lujo de detalles a cualquiera su última misión e incluso su último entrenamiento con Tsunade… pero ahora solo recordaba un fragmento de su existencia, tal vez un sueño… no importaba ya… o al menos eso decía Deidara. Si le hubieran dicho hace un mes que se encontraría en esta situación no se lo hubiera tomando muy en serio, e incluso pensaría en un chiste, un muy mal chiste: pero ahora todo era distinto…

Sakura Haruno se encontraba en un estado inerte en una posición extremadamente rara … hacia dos días que había olvidado completamente que hacia ahi, y no ayudaba el motivo de que no pudiera ver mas alla 2 centimetros…

En realidad ni siquiera sentía alguna parte de su cuerpo, solo un gran dolor en su corazón, y un zumbido en su mente que siempre estaba con ella complicándole su existencia, si así se le podía llamar al estado en el que estaba. Era una pequeña voz que le susurraba palabras en su interior… a veces eran de animo, otras de molestia… pero siempre estaba ahí o había estado, pues últimamente se había ido haciendo cada vez y cada vez mas débil, hasta que, hacia un par de días la dejo de escuchar y ahora estaba sola en la oscuridad, en ese triste mundo de penumbra que la atormentaba día y noche, una realidad de la que no podía escapar y hacer frente… una vida sin sentido y sin destino…

Se sentía completamente inútil… lo único que hacia era beber aquella bebida de ese chico, aquel de nombre Deidara, un sujeto de voz galante y formal que le daba de beber todos los días ese brebaje que era tan dulce, como jugo de frambuesas…

Apenas recordaba el día en que Deidara había aparecido, o al menos su voz…

_Flashback_

_La lluvia caía afuera de nuevo… los sonidos de la noche la habían acurrucado por bastante tiempo, pero ahora después de varios días de haber dormido, la chica había despertado de un macabro sueño dando gritos de terror y de desesperación…_

_Juraría que abrió los ojos, pero aun así no podía distinguir mas que ese color negro más allá de sus narices… pudó sentir que sus brazos y manos se encontraban juntos y apuntando hacia abajo, así como sus piernas y pies, pegados e incapaces de moverse demasiado, tardo en comprender que estaba en una posición bastante sumisa y siniestra._

_De nuevo presa del pánico grito de pavor… comenzó a llamar a alguien…. Quiensea que se apiadara de ella y la liberara de ese encarcelamiento injusto… alguien que la reconfortara… que la liberara…_

_Así paso varias horas, llamando sin descanso a quien quiera que estuviera por ahí… cansada y entendiendo que estaba sola comenzó a llorar amargamente…_

_Fue una sensación tan extraña, poder sentir como las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y rodaran por sus mejillas, pero sin ser capaz de poder limpiarlas y moverse… era una sensación escalofriante y que jamás quisiera volver a experimentar…_

_Se sentía expuesta, llena de incógnitas en su cabeza… como había llegado ahí? Dónde estaba? Acaso estaba sola? Y más importante aún, después de reflexionar lo suficiente: Quién diablos era?_

_Ahora la ira la tomo por sorpresa, gritó, pataleó aulló y rugió, enfadada golpeo su cabeza contra lo que sea que estuviera detrás de ella, Por que demonios la habían encerrado! Por que carajo estaba amordazada de esa manera!? Que había hecho!?... entonces, después de varios azotes contra la pared pudo notar un fuerte dolor y como su nuca se sentía fresca… mojada, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda…_

_Luego comprendió que se trataba de sangre, por lo que de nuevo lloro, pero ahora de dolor… un dolor que rebasaba el físico, un dolor que provenía de su corazón… lo hizo por varias horas, hasta que, sorprendentemente las lagrimas ya no nacieron de sus ojos… acaso se había secado? Eso era posible?_

_Finalmente se quedo en silencio y solamente gimoteo cada vez más lentamente hasta que de nuevo se quedo inmóvil y en silencio, y entonces, solo hasta ese momento, pudo escuchar una voz… la voz de ese chico…_

_-Toma- dijo la voz ofreciéndole a Sakura algo_

_Ella lo degusto con la nariz, era un olor delicioso, era tan reconfortante, con el paso del tiempo era lo único que la hacia entender que otro día ya había pasado, y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la boca, y efectivamente, sabia tan bien como olía, entonces sintió como el sujeto la ayudaba a beber al brebaje sin decir una sola palabra_

_-Qué es?— Pregunto Sakura en voz baja muerta de la felicidad de que alguien estuviera a su lado, cuidando de ella…_

_-No importa- se limito a decir la voz con una cruda indiferencia- me tengo que ir…_

_-ESPERA!- Grito Sakura rápidamente el escuchar con claridad pasos alejándose de ella- No me dejes!_

_Sakura escucho como los pasos dejaron de sonar y sorprendentemente comenzaban a sonar cada vez y cada vez mas cerca…_

_-¿Qué quieres?— pregunto amablemente pero incapaz de ocultar una frialdad en sus palabras_

_-solo quiero conversar… saber algo de mi… no recuerdo mucho… en realidad nada-comento Sakura sin saber si reírse o de gemir por la duda…_

_Después de eso vino mas silencio y luego hablo de nuevo el chico…_

_-Tu nombre es Sakura… y Mi nombre es Deidara…._

_-Y de donde soy¿Desde cuando estoy aquí? Cómo soy? Hay alguien contigo?_

_De nuevo el silencio se hizo presente, solo para después ser roto por una desdeñosa risita de Deidara y de nuevo una corta frase por respuesta…_

_-tengo cosas que hacer-susurro con delicadeza acercándose de nuevo a Sakura un poco- pero volveré… lo prometo_

_Y dicho esto se marcho dejando a una Sakura insegura, solamente con una pequeña esperanza, de que tal vez, y solo tal vez, su "vida" no era tan triste y vacía…_

_Final del Flashback_

Después de eso vinieron mas visitas de ese sujeto y mas tragos de esa bebida y consecuentemente con el tiempo fue olvidando por completo quien era, mientas que un laso de amistad(o al menos eso creía ella) nacía entre ella y Deidara. Pero la verdad era que aun que sabia que Deidara estaba a su lado, no podía dejar de sentirse mal, incomprendida, asustada, deseosa de escapar. A veces pasaban horas para que se diera cuenta de que estaba moviendo ligeramente las piernas, como si intentara correr, o que intentaba juntar lo mas que podía sus muñecas frotándolas entre si con desesperación, pero había algo incomodo en ellas… eran pesadas, de hecho no podía juntarlas pues estaban rodeadas por algo, casi siempre un sonido desconocido se percibía un rato después… o tal vez ella tardaba en notarlo, no lo sabia y eso en ocasiones la desesperaba, se sentía angustiada… lo único que hacia a veces era tantear con los dedos en la oscuridad y llorar… llorar sin control hasta que el cansancio la vencía y volvía a dormir o a desconectarse de todo… siempre era así…

Pero,Hacia algunos días había escuchado una respiración profunda a unos metros de ella… al principio la había asustado, pero después al entender que la soledad es horrible en ocasiones, aprendió a querer a ese resoplo… ese suspiro que la reconfortaba siempre… no quieria q la mal entiendan pero, de hecho, solo con las conversaciones que mantenía con Deidara no le bastaba para sentirse reconfortada o escuchada (contando el hecho de que mayormente lo que Deidara hacia era contar malos chistes colorados)

Pero ahora, ese día, en la madrugada a su parecer pues los grillos cantaban con armonía a lo lejos, al fin ese jadeo había cambiado… había sufrido una metamorfosis y se había convertido en una voz… ¡Una voz! Al principio solo fueron gimoteos, luego balbuceos sin sentido y por ultimo… muy a lo último ese chico le dirigió la palabra trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad con ese recuerdo que la atormentaba y esa voz en su interior que la mantenían aun de pie frente a ese horrible abismo oscuro que se cernía sobre ella…

Era una voz profunda y muy difícil de invocarla… como si no fuera de muchas palabras… Shino era su nombre… después de varios balbuceos por parte de ella también al fin logro recordar como se entablaba una comunicación y una conversación, habían pasado varias horas hablando, en ocasiones las pautas eran prolongadas y sin embargo Sakura las rompía ansiosa de saber mas de ese chico, aun que a decir verdad lo único de lo que habían hablado era sobre donde creían que estaban y por que estaban ahí...

Hacia ya tres horas que Shino se había callado y Sakura también y como si ambos hubieran sido llamados por el sueño habían vuelto a dormirse hasta la noche en que Sakura despertó atormentada de nuevo por esa fantasía… ese sueño que le causaba tanto dolor y alegría al mismo tiempo…

-Shino… estas durmiendo?- Pregunto tímidamente la pelirosada en un susurro deseando no haberlo levantado.

-Ya no- contesto el chico con una voz serena y sepulcral que se le hacia vagamente familiar a Sakura…

-Sabes?- dijo Sakura después de un momento de meditar si contarle a Shino su situación y pensando que si deseaba ser amiga de Shino debería contarle sus secretos- Últimamente e tenido un sueño…

-A si? Sabias que es común que la gente tenga sueños?- le dijo el chico con la voz fastidiada y es que, en su interior lamentaba usar ese tono con Sakura pero estaba cansado de hablar, no por nada se había mantenido en silencio varios días…

-En serio?- le pregunto bastante interesada la chica a Shino mientras de nuevo, por inconsciencia frotaba sus muñecas con pereza- ¿Tu también los tienes?

Shino se quedo en silencio por un rato sin contestarle a Sakura su pregunta… Cómo decirle que el también tenia uno? Un recuerdo que venia a su mente muy de vez en cuando… cada vez menos… pero siempre tan lucido…

-Y de que se trata?- exclamo Shino con voz apagada y lúgubre, como si no debieran hablar de eso…

-Es algo raro- comenta Sakura mientras sentía como sus mejillas se sonrojaban-No te vayas a burlar de mi! Es que solo… no logro sacarme de la cabeza esa imagen… me encuentro sola al principio- comenzó Sakura intentando ser lo las precisa posible, aun que fuera difícil- estoy en un lugar llano… luego me doy cuenta de que estoy en medio de una pradera… rodeada de flores moradas enormes, que me llegan hasta la cadera… puedo sentir el aire acariciando mi rostro… una suave brisa que me adormila y vivifica… el cielo es de un azul intenso con enormes nubes que pasan sobre mi… de la nada, comienzo a caminar al mismo tiempo que una luz cegadora me rodea impidiendo que pueda distinguir de nuevo lo que hay a mi alrededor… cuando menos me doy cuenta estoy corriendo entre el campo de flores hacia una colina que puedo distinguir a lo lejos y que comienzo a escalar… y por ultimo… cuando llego a ella me encuentro con dos figuras… ambas son altas e imponentes, pero totalmente diferentes… una es oscura y seria e irradia una energía lóbrega que es abrazadora y absorbente, una energía que se le hace tremendamente familiar pero que poco a poco acaba pereciendo por la de alado… esa es la que mas me interesa… esa figura… es casi tan alta como la negra, solo que es completamente distinta a ella… esta es dorada como el sol y tan reconfortante como el mismo calor de un fuego amistoso… siento como mis mejillas se prenden… no se por que pero comienzo caminar hacia ese rayo de sol… ignorando a la figura oscura que ahora me llama con insistencia, pero yo no le hago caso… ya no…y cuando estoy a punto de alcanzarlo… cuando estoy a unos palmos de mi rayo de luz… esto comienza a descender al otro lado de la pradera internándose en un mar de flores violetas… intentó correr, pero mis pies no responden y cuando me doy cuenta, estoy sujetada por lianas… unas lianas verdes como serpientes que me lastiman… tienen espinos, que se clavan cada vez mas en mi piel… y cuando ya no puedo mas por el dolor, dos manos con bocas surgen de las flores sujetándome con fuerza… estas me jalan lentamente y el suelo me comienza a tragar mientras yo grito desesperada y llena de terror.. Y cuando finalmente miro por última vez el azul del cielo y disfruto el último rayo de sol de mi vida, ambas manos me sacan de ahí y me devuelvan al mundo real… a esta pesadilla…

Dicho esto Sakura guardo silencio dando a entender que su relato había concluido por lo que Shino lo medito un buen rato… No sabia si confiarle a Sakura su sueño, el también era perseguido por el fantasma de una pesadilla, solo que a diferencia de Sakura el distingue a la perfección lo que hay a su alrededor, pero no reconoce a las figuras en el… por lo que revoco su mente a ese momento…

El se encuentra caminando… nunca se detiene… eso es una de las cosas que lo inquieta… eso es casi lo mas perturbador. Se encuentra en un sendero. Un camino empedrado que al parecer no tiene rumbo. al principio solo ve casas, hogares y edificios diferentes con gente dentro de ellos, ahí esta lo mas perturbador de todo… no los puede distinguir… no puede ver quienes son los que están en ellos y menos escucharlos, solo ve sombras difusas y escucha gemidos por parte de ellos, además de saludos con las manos… es realmente turbulento… poco a poco el paisaje va cambiando y se convierte en un bosque… a su derecha hay una senda de arboles y después de ellos un rio ancho que siempre lo acompaña… un rio que lo sigue por siempre. A su derecha hay una valla con letreros cada varios metros con letras que le son imposible descifrar… sigue caminando al parecer sin un rumbo fijo, hasta que llega a lo que parece un terreno amplio con varios arboles en su centro y a su alrededor, mira al suelo y distingue el césped aun mojado por el rocío de la mañana que lo dejo mas vivo…

Sigue adentrándose en la arena de entrenamiento al parecer hasta llegar al centro… Y ahí es donde sucede lo mas extraño de todo…

Hay tres siluetas al frente de el… dos son femeninas y al perecer lo están saludando con las manos, una con elegancia, al parecer es la mayor, con un cabello largo y ondulado, la otra un poco mas baja y llamándolo con una señal débil y con timidez con el cabello largo al igual que la mayor. Por otro lado hay otra silueta, esta masculina, la cual la llama con la mano y le hace una seña para que se acerque… esta también es alta y de aspecto fuerte y grande, acompañado por una sombra grande que sospecha, es un animal. Sin embargo el sigue caminando y avanzando hasta llegar al limite de la zona de entrenamiento… las figuras lo comienzan a llamar con insistencia y desespero… y el alterado no encuentra la manera de detener sus pies… se da la vuelta pero sus pies siguen su marcha y de pronto, nota como todo lo que a dejado atrás va siendo consumido por una niebla hasta alcanzarlo y envolverlo en ella… Sin previo aviso unos hilos lo alcanzan y se amarran de sus tobillos, hasta que lo arrastran para su desesperación a la neblina… y por más que el luche aferrándose a la hierba del suelo o sujetando un árbol al final es llevado finalmente a la oscuridad…

-Tal vez no es mas que un mal sueño- dijo Shino finalmente intentando reconfortar a su amiga— una obsesión que te persigue por que tal vez esas personas fueron importantes para ti antes de que todo esto nos sucediera… si tan solo pudiéramos recordar como llegamos aquí… tal vez esos sueños nos dejarían de molestar…

-N…? Nos?- Inquirió Sakura llena de dudas y sospechas- ¿Shino acaso tu...?

-Buenas noches Sakura- la corto el chico con una voz fría indicando que la plática había terminado y que ya no quería saber más…

-De acuerdo Shino- respondió con vergüenza Sakura cerrando los ojos, sin embargo muy poco le duro el gusto pues para su sorpresa alguien le quito una "venda"dlos ojos haciendo que sus sentidos recibieran el impacto de un fuego inspeccionador y unos ojos azules que la miraban con sorpresa y alegría…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Maldición!- decía un rubio cubriéndose con su capa rascándose su dorado cabello para quitarse las gotas de lluvia- Maldito tonto que me tenia que abandonar ahora!... No recuerdo como llegar…

El sujeto aun refunfuñando siguió caminando entre las dunas del desierto buscando algún indicio de civilización o algo que le hiciera recordar las indicaciones que había recibido para llegar al oasis…

Después de viajar toda la mañana y ahora parte de la noche su humor se había vuelto de nueva cuenta molesto por que no podía usar sus técnicas para cruzar el desierto!? Sabia que el Kazekage era un esquizofrénico pero no seria capaz de vigilar todo el bendito desierto y minarlo con bombas!

Y para acabarla tenía que viajar solo! Ese tonto de humor de perros que llevaba por compañero sabia bien que le molestaba estar callado y sin nada que hacer! y no creía que esos "asuntos importantes" fueran mas que una excusa para perderse por ahí…

-En fin… creo que había que doblar a la izquierda después de parar la roca con forma de rostro… ¿o era de potro¡Da igual¡No me importa lo que diga ese ojeroso!

Por lo que el perdido viajero fabrico tres replicas suyas para investigar mas rápido donde se encontraba…

-Tu serás Per- dijo apuntando a uno que le hacia caras molestas al que tenia a lado- a ti te llamare di— continuo al otro que miraba con rencor al otro clon- Y tu do!- Terminó dándole una palmada al ultimo clon que miraba divertido a los otros dos que ahora se hacían "saludos" con las manos- ¡Muy bien equipo per-di-do!- Exclamó el rubio de cabello largo con convicción- lo que aremos será separarnos para buscar el Oasis que esta a medio camino de Suna… Una vez que sea encontrado mandaremos una señal indicando que a sido encontrado! Ahora sepárense!

Y dicho esto los cuatro dorados se dispersaron a toda velocidad en medio de las montañas de arena enfadados por todo ese problemático asunto de buscar literalmente una aguja en un pajar...

Bueno, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo… No c preocupen que pronto se sabrá quien fue el suertudote que encontró a Sakura!

Gracias a Mitsukuni-Chan por tomarse su tiempo de dejarme un review y a Lord Alania que al parecer son los únicos que han leído esto (¬¬ no me importa de todos modos si los hago felices seguiré!!!!) en fin gracias por todo y nos vemos en la próxima!!! Luv ya!!!


	4. Lagrimas y Arena

Wooow!!!! Weno, Weno, siento la demora pero es que tenia exámenes, pero ps si mi compu esta fallando al parecer nadie se a pasado por aquí así que no es de mucha importancia, pero en fin, sigamos, por cierto, si se lo preguntaban, si es un sakunaru, pero no es la pareja definitiva por algo Hinata esta arriba como personaje principal no? así que no se preocupen Hinata próximamente aparecerá (pero no como Naruto espera jejeje) y con muchos amigos, Muajajajaja, próximamente, las cosas se aclararan… aun que saben que? Tal vez lo deje como Sakunaru, no lo se, lo que se me ocurra, ahora mi cerebro esta medio atrofiado… por ahora confórmense con este capi que creo, es el mas largo que e hecho, (bueno solo de este fic por que de otros que estoy preparando no es ni la sombra jejeje), bueno pues es todo suyo…

"ABA" Diálogos

_ABA _pensamientos

Luego veré como lo puedo hacer más fácil de entender: Gomen!!!!!!!

4

Lagrimas y Arena

"¿Deidara-sama?" Pregunto Sakura incrédula al encontrarse cara a cara por primera vez con el rubio Akatsuki que la miraba con una diversión infausta, como si estuviera maquinando algo en su perversa cabeza.

"¿Te han dicho que tienes ojos muy lindos Sakura-chan?" Dijo Deidara a la pelirosada haciendo que se sonrojara levemente por el comentario tan galante del chico dorado.

"N… No que yo… recuerde" balbuceo Sakura roja como un tomate al ver como el Akatsuki se acercaba a sus labios con peligrosidad.

"¡eres muy divertida Sakura-chan!" le dijo Deidara pellizcando cariñosamente la nariz a la kunoichi que lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos por tal acción. Deidara al ver la expresión de Sakura la observo con malicia. "¿Qué creíste que iba a hacer tonta?"

"Nada" dijo Sumisamente Sakura mirando aun roja de vergüenza hacia la pared de roca que tenia a un lado…

Cayendo en cuenta de que no sabía donde estaba por propio instinto y un no se que miro con rapidez donde se encontraba: se trataba de una amplia cueva. Las paredes eran de roca caliza de un color rojizo. El techo era alto y algo difícil de distinguir en lo más profundo, que era donde se encontraban, no tenia ni idea de cómo Deidara había conseguido ese lugar…

"¿¡Sakura estas ahí¡Baka siempre estas en otro mundo!" le reclamo Deidara enfadado a la pelirosa al notar que de nuevo la chica se desconectaba de todo.

"¡Claro Deidara-sama!" se apresuro a decir Sakura moviendo la cabeza energéticamente en señal de asentimiento. "Pero dígame ¿Dónde estamos?"

"¡eSOes un secreto linda Sakura-chan!" le dijo Deidara sonriendo lascivamente moviendo los dedos dándole a entender que no se lo diría, "pero te puedo asegurar que pronto saldrás de esta lugar…"

"¿¡En serio!?". Salto Sakura muerta de felicidad incapaz de contener su alegría¡Por fin, por fin fuera de esa oscuridad!, "¡Cuando, cuando!"

"Todo a su tiempo mi botón de cerezo" le dijo Deidara tomándola por la barbilla y pellizcando sus mejillas con tanta fuerza que las dejo moradas. "Por ahora quiero que recuerdes algunas cosas…"

"¿De que esta hablando Deidara-sama?" Inquirió Sakura notando por primera vez a su amigo Shino, quien se encontraba acostado y cubierto en un revoltijo de cobijas por lo que le fue difícil reconocerlo, sin embargo lo que si pudo notar fue que había un gran charco de una bebida bermellón regado por el suelo de la gruta.

Sakura curiosa por saber como se veía se bajo de la plataforma donde había estado sujeta por una estatua, cosa que hizo que sus nervios incrementasen, pero no le importo por lo que se acerco lentamente al charco para poder mirarse… era alta y delgada, con una figura quebradiza pero que se conservaba por alguna razón, su cabello era de un color rosado y largo hasta la espalda. Sin embargo, sus ojos que noto eran de un verde esmeralda no se veían felices, sino tristes y sin vida, como si les hubieran robado la inocencia y la alegría. Pero lo que mas la sorprendió fue lo que noto después de que miro el suelo… sus manos y sus pies., ambos estaban sujetados por gruesos y pesados grilletes oxidados que la apretaban y volvían torpe, incapaz de moverse con ligereza, por lo que ya no quiso seguir mirando y se alejo algo impactada…

"Para mi te vez muy bonita" dijo Deidara después de un incomodo silencio que se prolongo mas de lo esperado, mirándola con codicia y ahora para horror de Sakura, dándole de la nada, una patada al fardo que supuso, era Shino…

"¿Que crees que haces raro?" Le susurro Deidara con malicia al chico al ver como lo había sujetado ágilmente por el pie con una mano y casi lo tiraba al suelo. "Ni una vez…"

"¡Discúlpalo Deidara-sama!" se apresuró a decir Sakura al ver como Deidara se jalaba las mangas de su capa negra dejando ver sus manos, unas manos que se le hicieron familiares, siniestramente familiares…

"Solo por que tu lo pides Sakura-chan" dijo el rubio fríamente arrastrando las palabras con presunción y mirando a Shino con un profundo rencor, para luego caminar a lo que Sakura supuso se trataba de una especie de bodega de donde saco después de varios minutos un farol de cristal que al perecer tenia algo dentro…

"¿Qué traes ahí?" Dijo Shino intentando incorporarse pues para su impresión sus grilletes eran igual que los de Sakura pero le era extremadamente difícil moverse y peor aun pararse ¿Cómo esa posible que la chica se moviera con tanta facilidad y a el le costara tanto?

"Algo que te puede interesar" le dijo tiernamente Deidara mostrándole el farol de donde provenía un zumbido que golpeo el corazón del miembro del tal vez ya extinto clan Aburame.

"Que… ¿Qué hay… ahí dentro?" balbuceo Shino al sentir como sus manos temblaban con descontrol intentando para su desconcierto liberar a lo que supuso eran insectos, que Deidara tenia presos en ese farol.

"Insectos kikai" informo Deidara divertido al ver la reacción del subordinado de su compañero Sasori cuando escucho lo que mantenía preso en esa Lucerna de cristal.

"Son asombrosos" dijo en voz baja Shino observando lo interesantes que podían ser esos bichitos que el sentía, lo llamaban a gritos. "Perdona el… atrevimiento pero… ¿Podría...? Tu sabes… ¿To-toto-car…?"

"Tómalos si quieres" le dijo con fastidio el rubio arrojando el farol al suelo haciendo que los insectos volaran hacia Shino quien no pudo evitar soltar un grito de asombro y terror al sentir como los insectos penetraban en su piel…

"¿¡Pero Deidara-sama que cree que hace!?" Exclamo estupefacta Sakura el ver como el chico lloriqueaba de terror al principio y luego gritaba por alguna razón

"¡Descuida pequeña Sakura-chan¡Solamente se tiene que acostumbrar!" le dijo el rubio dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a la chica que aun tardo unos minutos en recuperarse del impacto por lo fuerte que la había golpeado.

Y efectivamente, minutos después Shino se incorporaba con algo de dificultad mientras que miraba asombrado como algunos insectos salían por debajo de su ropa y revoloteaban junto a el mientras que otros se quedaban escondidos dentro suyo, como si estuvieran en casa.

"Es… ¡Maravilloso!" Dijo Shino incapaz de ocultar su alegría. "¡Muchas gracias Deidara-sama!" le dijo el chico al Akatsuki quien le sonrió con prepotencia. "¡Hare lo que sea por usted!"

"Mejor agradécele a Sasori" le siseo el rubio a Shino quien asintió fervientemente con la cabeza dando a entender su parecer. "Desde ahora le servirás a ese ojeroso cabello de paja y obedecerás todas sus ordenes… sea cual sea…"

"Deidara-sama" susurro Sakura incapaz de entender a lo que se refería el rubio. "¿Por qué estamos aquí…¿Por qué estamos retenidos de este modo?"

"Yo te lo puedo explicar Mi linda Sakura" dijo Sasori irrumpiendo en la gruta entrando por el techo de donde al perecer había un enorme cráter.

Sakura no pudo evitar soltar un grito al ver a… la cosa que se acercaba a ellos básicamente arrastrándose… ¿come era posible que esa voz le perteneciera a esa cosa?

"¡Por que tardaste tanto maldito bastardo!" aulló Deidara con el rostro hirviendo de ira reprimida, "¡Ese mocoso esta muy cerca de aquí¡Le e tenido que entregar personalmente al Aburame sus insectos!"

"Cállate Deidara baka" le espeto Sasori a su compañero mirando con ternura a Sakura después, "veras pequeña, nosotros formamos parte de una organización que se encarga de mantener el orden en estos territorios" le informo cambiando su expresión dulce por una seria, "desgraciadamente te e de informar que en las circunstancias en las que los encontramos…"

"No fueron nada convenientes" interrumpió Deidara siguiéndole el juego a Sasori

"¿A que se refieren¿Cómo que me encontraron?" susurro Sakura intentando entender lo que decían los Akatsukis

Después de eso Sasori dirigió su mirada hacia el techo de la cueva intentando parecer preocupado y suspirando con pesadez.

"Linda Sakura" comenzó acercándose a ella como si se tratara de un león que pudiera atacar en cualquier momento. "nosotros te encontramos… (Pausa teatral) inconsciente junto con Shino (Otra pausa teatral) cerca de aquí, en la base de unos delincuentes de suma peligrosidad…"

"¿Cómo nos encontraron?" Inquirió Shino regresando a su seriedad que lo caracterizaba en su vida pasada como ninja de Konoha

"Así es" continuo Sasori fingiendo una tristeza bastante creíble a decir verdad, "nosotros fuimos los encargados de desestabilizar esa base pero lo único que hicimos fue entrar a la boca del lobo…"

"Intentamos rescatar a los rehenes que tenían ahí, sin embargo… solo los pudimos sacar a ustedes dos…" continuo Deidara dramatizando excesivamente.

"Que estaban inconscientes en el sótano de una de las casas de ese lugar…" siguió Sasori con el seño fruncido por sus tonterías de Deidara quien lo estaba exagerando todo demasiado.

"¡No sabíamos que hacer!" Grito Deidara de repente tirándose al suelo y golpeándolo para luego extendiéndose en el llorando a lagrima viva. "¡Us…¡Ustedes se veían tan…¡Oh Sasori siigguue tuuu!"

"¡Tranquilo Deidara-sama!" lo consoló Sakura arrodillándose junto al rubio quien comenzó a bramar como un niño de cinco años. "¡Todo esta bien¡Al final lograron completar su misión!"

"Ojala así fuera" comento Sasori intentado retomar su historia improvisada con las manos temblorosas de la ira a causa de su impertinente pareja de misiones. "Pero lo único que logramos fue asegurarnos de que nos siguieran las pista esos delincuentes, por alguna razón ustedes son importantes para ellos…"

"¡PERDONENOS!" Aulló Deidara arrojándose al regazo de Sakura aumentando su teatrito, "¡No sabíamos que esperar de ustedes¡Por eso los esposamos y tratamos tan mal¡Lo siento¡DE VERAS QUE LO SIENTO!"

"Tranquilízate Deidara que solo los pones mas nerviosos" dijo Sasori implorándole a dios y todos sus sinónimos que le diera fuerza para no lanzarse sobre su estúpido compañero. "Muy bien… espero que nuestra explicación sea lo suficientemente buena como para que disculpen tanto misterio por nuestra parte… pero es que ahora los necesitamos… y es de vida o muerte…"

Sakura y Shino se miraron un momento intentando meditar… por un lado la historia de ese par no podía dejar de ser un poco fantástica, pero después de ver como Deidara había llorado todas las lagrimas que ellos derramarían en su vida no podían evitar sentir lastima por ellos… ¿Y si era cierto¿¡Y si tal vez ellos eran delincuentes y habían perdido la memoria!? Pues la verdad era que no recordaban bastante de su pasado y eso ya era mucho a su favor de esos extraños sujetos… tal vez lo mejor era…

"Cuenta conmigo" exclamo Shino arrodillándose frente a Sasori sumisamente, "yo le hice una promesa a Deidara-sama y la cumpliré, además entonces estaría en deuda con ustedes por salvarme de esos bandidos…"

"¡Bien dicho Shino-kun!" Salto Deidara aplaudiendo con las manos ocultas en sus túnicas y llorando a hora de felicidad. "¡Ahora solo faltas tu Sakura-chan!"

"¿Qué dices Sakura?" La atajo Sasori mirándola con curiosidad

"Yo…"

Sakura titubeo un momento… ¡Todo esto era una porquería! Y entonces, pensó que tal vez hubiera sido mejor quedarse amordazada unos días más…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡Al fin!"

Naruto se había clonado para llegar hacia el Oasis del desierto más rápido y por fin había logrado encontrarlo después de varias horas de búsqueda, pero eso era lo de menos pues ¡por fin había llegado! Ahora descansaría unas horas y seguiría hacia el este hasta llegar a Sunagakure. Sunagakure

"¡Es igual a como lo recordaba!" Exclamo el rubio corriendo hacia el Edén del desierto.

La vista que tuvo del Oasis fue hermosa… El sol comenzaba a salir tras las gigantescas dunas que servían de fondo y ya casi alcanzaba a un alto monte lleno de flores y arboles que inundaban la cumbre haciéndola ver majestuosa, a sus pies estaba un prado de césped tan verde como las hojas de los bosques del país de la hierba; se podían ver las flores de varios colores bailotear con una fresca brisa que comenzó a soplar para deleite de Naruto. Pudo distinguir el característico brillo de un gigantesco estanque cristalino que se mantenía inmóvil y que se dividía en varios riachuelos que atravesaban el capricho de la naturaleza.

El chico lleno de alegría se detuvo al instante que el sol ya casi terminaba de asomarse por detrás de las jorobas de polvo…ahí habían dos personas que se le hacían conocidas… terriblemente conocidas…

Pudo ver esa silueta… Era alta y delgada, ahora con mucha mas apariencia femenina, con una cabellera rosada larga como la llevaba cuando comenzaron su carrera como Ninjas, no se podía equivocar… era Sakura Haruno…

La kunoichi caminaba con decisión y un garbo que la hacia lucir imponente… también pudo notar que había cambiado su ropa…había dejado su anterior traje para ahora usar una blusa de manga corta rosada que brillaba con el sol y con algunos broches dorados en ella dándole un aspecto muy peculiar puesto que además, la prenda de vestir terminaba o modo de capa acampanada con varios picos hasta las pantorrillas; traía puesto unos shorts entallados a sus piernas de color rosado claro y sobre ellos una minifalda de color rosado mas fuerte; usaba también unos guantes rosados adornados con detalles dorados y unas botas rosas que impedían que se hundiera en la arena haciendo que esta se levantara por cada paso que daba; A su lado caminaba otra sombra esta masculina a su parecer…

Era mas alta que Sakura de aspecto delgado pero fuerte, a diferencia de Sakura no pudo ver muy bien de quien se trataba pues estaba cubierto básicamente de pies a cabeza, por lo que no le fue muy difícil recordar que quien se trataba… Shino… el a diferencia de Sakura no había cambiado mucho su estilo, reservado, por decirlo así… su sudadera ahora era de color negro y con el mismo cuello que le cubría casi la mitad del rostro dándole un aspecto sublime y había que aceptarlo: Guay, pero ahora no le había bastado con cubrirse medio rostro, sino que en ese momento ahora también llevaba una gabardina con capucha que ocultaba parcialmente su cabello y había cambiado sus gafas de sol pequeñas por unas de mucha mayor tamaño y aspecto deportivo. Tambien llevaba unos pantalones cortos que le cubrían hasta las pantorrillas y al igual que Sakura unas botas, solo que de color café.

"Ese debe ser" susurro Shino serio al ver al chico que caminaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa en los labios…

Era un chico rubio, alto y delgado, sin que decir recio, pero lo que le llamaba la atención de el era su atuendo… después de todo ni siquiera el se había visto por lo que no sabia como lucia, pero ese chico era extraño… usaba una capa de viaje muy parecida a la de Deidara y Sasori, solo que esta era de color blanco como la nieve y con los bordados de varias espirales doradas en el, usaba debajo una camisa de color negro con los mismos labrados que el de la capa, calzaba unas botas negras brillantes, además de que traía una bufanda naranja que revoloteaba en el aire traviesa y su protector que ya no lo traía en la frente sino en el brazo derecho…

"¡Es increíble!" Exclamo Naruto apresurando el paso y corriendo hacia sus amigos., sin embargo extrañado de que no portaran su protector de Konoha.

"¡Sakura ahí viene es hora!" Dijo Shino apresurando a Sakura mientras ambos comenzaban a correr hacia el dorado que miraba directamente a Sakura…

"¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!"

Sin perder el tiempo el rubio llego hasta donde la pelirosada ya había logrado correr y la abrazo fuertemente confundiendo a Sakura por completo… se sentía completamente rara… no había tenido la oportunidad de apreciar al enemigo a simple vista, pero no podía negar que ese abrazo le había sacudido todo… desde su concepto de lo que le habían planteado Deidara y Sasori hasta su misión de aniquilarlo… ahí, en ese momento siendo estrujada por el alto ninja en sus fuertes brazos una sacudida eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo y esa voz de su cabeza resonó con un poco mas de claridad…

"¡Sakura-chan no puedo creer que te haya encontrado!" Sollozo el escondiendo su cabeza en el hombro de la afligida Kunoichi

Naruto aflojando el abrazo, miró las verdes esmeraldas de Sakura, mientras que ella levantaba la vista para distinguirlo mejor y en ese instante, en que los rayos del sol comenzaban a brillar y los orbes del rubio impactaron con la mirada de la chica esta reconoció al joven…

"Eres… tú… eres…"

"¡SUELTALA!"

De la nada un enjambre de insectos voló como una marejada oscura y envolvió al Aburame rápidamente en un capullo vivo…

Naruto miro de nueva cuenta a Sakura como si buscara una explicación a lo que el chico había hecho, sin embargo Sakura en un momento desesperada aparto a Naruto de su lado y se alejo de el con dificultad…

"No se quien seas chico" dijo fríamente Sakura mirando a Naruto con extrañeza sintiendo un gran hueco en su corazón al hablarle a si al desconocido kitsune. "¡PERO DE AQUÍ NO SALES VIVO!"

"Pero Sakura… ¡Soy yo! Nar…"

"¡TOMA ESTO…!"

De la nada el enjambre de insectos de Shino arremetió contra Naruto expidiéndolo en el aire varios metros en la arena haciendo un gran revuelo…

"¡Pero Shino que diablos estas haciendo!" Exploto Naruto poniéndose con dificultad de pie intentando quitarse los insectos que comenzaban a caminar por su ropa.

"Pago una deuda" susurro Shino intentando combatir la culpabilidad que lo invadía por golpear a ese desconocido… ¿Por qué le sucedía eso? Ni siquiera sabia quien era el chico pero aun así era imposible no sentir e ignorar ese molesto y acongojado sentimiento en su pecho…

De repente Shino susurro algo mientras hacia varios sellos con sus manos y comenzaba a invocar a cientos de insectos que como anteriormente envolvieron al usuario y después de unos segundos volaron en un demoniaco enjambre sobre Naruto, quien sorprendido no sabia que hacer…

"¡No esta vez!" Exclamo Naruto poniéndose de pie de un salto, _Tendré que usar ese truco de Gaara_ pensó el rubio recordando su entrenamiento con Jiraiya_… _"¡Fūton, mugen sajin daitoppa!"

Y Así como los insectos llegaron de los lugares más recónditos así se evaporaron cuando una ráfaga devastadora de aire y arena comenzó a levantar las grandísimas dunas haciendo imposible la vista y destrozando a los insectos de Shino…

"¡Maldición!" Mascullo Shino tomando a Sakura por la cadera que miraba todo sin actuar y para sorpresa de Sakura internándose entre la arena y bajo la tierra…

"¡DONDE DEMONIOS SE METIERON!" Maldecía Naruto mientras intentaba mirar por entre la tormenta de arena que había creado. "tengo que inmovilizarlos para que me expliquen que sucede…"

"¡Ahora veras!" Grito con voz desgarradora Shino desde el suelo sorprendiendo a Naruto y jalándolo bajo la arena y dejando inmovilizado el rubio…

"Ahora pagaras todo lo que has hecho… ¡MUERE!" Mascullo Shino sacando un kunai de entre su ropa y clavándolo en la cabeza de Naruto, sin embargo cuando la afilada arma toco los rubios cabellos…

"¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Grito otro Naruto saliendo de debajo de un montículo de arena sorprendiendo a Shino quien acabo acuchillando a un Kage Bunshin…

"¡NO ES POSIBLE!"

"Oh si que lo es…"

De repente un gigantesco sapo color morado comenzó a emerger de la arena, mientras que Naruto se acomodaba en la cabeza de este y le sonreía maliciosamente a los dos shinobis…

"¡Vamos por ellos!" dijo Naruto ordenándole a la Rana avanzar…

"¡Pero que diablos planea hacer!" Grito Sakura mirando como el sapo saltaba rápidamente acercándose a ellos…

"¡ATRAPALOS!"

El gigantesco sapo abrió la boca y con una larga lengua que emergió de su boca amordazó a ambos chicos quienes forcejeaban por liberarse, sin embargo Sakura por primera vez dando signos de batalla saco un kunai e hirió la lengua del sapo haciéndolo aullar de dolor obligando a Naruto a desaparecerlo…

"Pero Sakura… ¡QUE RAYOS LES SUCEDE!" Vocifero Naruto cayendo al suelo e intentando incorporarse, cosa que le pareció inútil por alguna razón…

"Ni lo intentes…" dijo Sakura con las manos en una posición extraña cerrándolas provocando que Naruto aullara de dolor…

"Mmm… Hilos Chakra… que conveniente" dijo Deidara que observaba la pelea desde los aires sobrevolando sobre uno de sus pájaros de arcilla. "Creo que será mejor intervenir…"

Dicho esto realizo sellos y engullo con sus manos la arcilla creando una esfera con alas sobre la cual salto ágilmente y haciendo descender el pájaro rápidamente sobre los 3 ninjas que se encontraban enfrascados en la pelea, lo suficiente como para no notar que la bomba explotaría en segundos…

"Muere" dijo Sakura jalando los hilos hasta donde mas pudo haciendo que la sangre comenzara a manchar la blanca prenda de Naruto…

"¡SAKURA CUIDADO!" Exclamo Naruto de repente arrojándose a la arena por el dolor…

"¿Por qué lo dices tonto?" lo cuestiono Shino divertido de ver como la vida se le escapaba de las manos al rubio.

"¡POR ESO DE ARRIBA!"

"¿Eh?"

Pero fue inútil… Shino miro el cielo demasiado tarde pues el pájaro sin siquiera tocar el suelo explotó a menos de 2 metros de las cabezas de los tres… Shino atemorizado lo único que hizo fue cubrirse la cabeza con las manos… Sakura no sabía como reaccionar por lo que se quedo inmóvil con los ojos muy abiertos olvidándose de todo, pero Naruto…

"Esto no terminara así" dijo aprovechando la distracción de Sakura y con la ayuda de un sello especial se libero con algo de dificultad…

Aprovechando la estupefacción de Sakura y Shino los golpeo en el cuello en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y los tomo a ambos por la cadera…

"¡Sunshin no jutsu!" dijo con dificultad saliendo de la arena transportándose directamente al oasis…

"¿Deidara no crees que fue muy arriesgado lo que hiciste?" Dijo Sasori mirando como Naruto colocaba a Sakura y a Shino en la hierba y tomaba el pulso de ambos shinobis.

"¡Sasori eres muy dramático!" Le espeto Deidara dándole una palmada en la espalda haciendo que cayera en el césped del monte. "solo mira…"

Naruto deposito a sus dos amigos con suma precaución en la hierba del Oasis. Su corazón latía fuerte, podía ver su pequeña pelea ante sus ojos, podía escuchar las lastimeras palabras de ambos aun en sus oídos, podía sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba nervioso conforme la situación se volvía mas peligrosa y tensa e incluso tenia la boca seca… Sin duda alguna si esto se trataba de un genjutsu debía ser uno muy bueno, sin embargo no era así… sabia perfectamente que no era mas que la realidad… una cruel realidad…

Su cabeza estaba llena de dudas… quien había lanzado ese pájaro… por que Sakura y Shino actuaban de esa manera… donde estaría el resto de los aldeanos… por que ni siquiera sus dos camaradas lo habían reconocido… todas esas preguntas bombardeaban su cabeza cada dos por tres haciendo que una fuerte jaqueca lo atacara… ¡no era posible que esto estuviera ocurriendo!... ¿¡Que demonios estaba pasando!?

Pasados cinco minutos sin que ambos chicos despertarán Naruto de nuevo comenzó a experimentar un nuevo nivel de nervios… uno mucho peor…

"_¿Por qué no despiertan¿me habré pasado un poco¿estarán bien¿los abre matado¿habré usado demasiada fuerza_?" Pensó Naruto mordiendo su labio inferior con nerviosismo…

"¿Sakura-chan?" aventuro el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa. "Sakura-chan despierta" susurro Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos al bajar más su rostro sobre el pecho de la chica y escuchar su débil respiración. "¡SAKURA!"

Con pesadez y muerto de miedo y terror de que su amiga muriera por su culpa se arrodilló ante el cuerpo de la kunoichi que no reaccionaba ante sus palabras y de quien cada vez se hacia mas difícil escuchar su respiración… la vida se le escapaba de las manos y todo gracias a Naruto… o al menos eso pensaba el…

No podía ser posible… por su culpa su amiga estaba ahora a punto de morir… y todo por su culpa… si tan solo hubiera llegado a tiempo… ¡Si tan solo hubiera llegado antes de que Konoha cayera!.. tal vez ahora la situación seria otra, otra mucho mas agradable sin duda. Tal vez estarían en una misión de rango menor atrapando a un gato como lo hacían de niños, o incluso paseando perros molestos y testarudos… daría lo que fuera por volver a esos días… por regresar el tiempo en que Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei y el solamente se preocupaban por esas cosas, sin duda todo seria mucho mas fácil… todo seria como el lo deseaba, ahora mismo no le importaba si lo mandaban a por algo mas difícil, en realidad era lo de menos… ¡Lo único que quería era que estuvieran juntos! Tal vez no a salvo, pero del mismo lado al menos. Sin embargo, ahora eso era tan distante… solo un sueño… Algo que no seria realidad… Y ya sin esperanzas termino lanzándose sobre ella abrazándola como si fuera un tesoro…

Sakura no sabia cuentos minutos habían pasado, lo único que sabia era que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía a salvo, en casa… Mas sin embargo sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era malo, pero no podía pensar, no quería… estaba tan a gusto ahí, sin embargo deseaba con todo su ser creer lo que Deidara le había dicho no era mas que la verdad, que el rubio que lloraba amargamente sobre su pecho no era mas que un traidor, un asesino, algo que merecía ser pisoteado y castigado con el peor de los sufrimientos… eso deseaba creer… eso debía creer…

"Hmm… Quita… quita tus sucias manos… ¡Quita tus asquerosas manos de mi!" Vocifero Sakura haciendo uso de su fuerza sobre humana y lanzando a Naruto a una gran roca contra la que se estrello estrepitosamente…

Naruto sintió como algo en su interior se rompió peligrosamente al mismo tiempo que algo de sangre salía de su boca… _¿Desde cuando ella golpeaba como Tsunade-Obaachan? _Pensó incrédulo.

"Puedes… decirme… cof, cof, que te… ¡SUCEDE!" Tosió Naruto desesperado mientras de nuevo la sangre salía de sus labios dejando ese asqueroso sabor en su boca…

"¡Cállate Asesino!" Rugió Sakura apuntando al inconsciente Shino que al parecer estaba en la misma situación en la que Sakura se hallaba hacia unos segundos…

"¡No le pasara Nada!" Exclamo exasperado Naruto acercándose lentamente a ella debido al dolor que sentía…

"¡No quieras jugar conmigo!" Volvió a gritar la pelirosa mirando con los ojos muy abiertos al rubio que se acercaba con paso lento pero decidido hacia ella.

"Pero…"

"¡NO TE ACERQUES NI UN PASO MAS!" Vocifero la chica apuntándolo con un kunai al ver que Naruto ya se encontraba a escasos metros de ella…

"¡SAKURA REACCIONA!" Grito por primera vez Naruto sintiendo ira en su interior por la actitud que estaba tomando su amiga y mirándola firmemente a los ojos. "¡Esto no debe ser así¡Tú no eres así!

"¿Y se puede saber quien eres tu para saber quien soy?" Cuestiono la kunoichi amargamente… ¿Por qué lo hacia tan difícil¿Por qué le costaba tanto entender que eran enemigos?

"¿Yo?" Pregunto Naruto amargamente muy dolido por las duras palabras de Sakura. "Sakura-baka soy tu amigo…. ¡SAKURA SOY YO!... por dios… ¡SOY NARUTO AZUMAKI!"

Sakura no pudo oír mas… aun que lo deseara no pudo… un fuerte dolor ataco su cabeza en ese preciso instante… la voz que tenia en su interior y que había desaparecido hacia algunos días al parecer había regresado y con toda su intensidad… Podía escuchar como la maldecía… como le gritaba lo mismo que el rubio… como le rogaba que recordara quien era…

"¡CALLATE¡CALLATE Y DEJAME EN PAAAAAAAZ!" Rugió Sakura con ambas manos en su cabeza y arrojándose en la hierba para revolcarse en esta como una verdadera loca…

"¿Sakura-chan?" pregunto Naruto acercándose lentamente a la kunoichi quien se revolvía en el suelo como una poseída. "¿Estas bien Saku…?"

"¡ALEJATE!" Grito desgarradoramente la pelirosa abrazándose esquizofrénicamente y con los ojos muy abiertos mirando a todos lados, "¡TODOS ALEJENSE DE MI!"

"¿Hmm¿Sakura…?"

"¡TE DIJO QUE TE ALEJES!"

De nuevo Naruto lo único que sintió fue como algo arremetió contra el y caía sobre las rocas con gran dolor. Shino de nueva cuenta había arrojado a los insectos kikai sobre el y al parecer con mas furia esta vez. Ese par en serio ya estaba haciendo enfadar al kitsune gravemente…

"¡SHINO YA BASTA!" Grito Naruto enfadado corriendo hacia el chico encapuchado y golpeándolo con toda su fuerza, sin embargo lo único que logro fue derrumbar a un clon de insectos con gran precipitación, la sorpresa no le duro mucho pues rápidamente dos Shinos aparecieron a sus lados y lo sujetaron fuertemente por los brazos, inmovilizándolo, mientras otro chico aparecía frente a el con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios…

"¿Qué planeas?" Susurro Naruto mirando como el chico colocaba su mano derecha en el suelo…

"Muchiyose No Jutsu" Dijo con seriedad sin hacerle caso al expectante rubio que no se podía liberar del agarre de ambos Mushi Bunshin…

El rubio pudo escuchar horrorizado como varios sonidos asquerosos se comenzaron a escuchar a su alrededor… miro como una nube de varios colores se levantaba de lo mas alto del monte y se precipitaba contra el… pudo sentir como la tierra comenzaba a temblar y finalmente como se resquebrajaba…

"¡A EL!" Rugió Shino apuntando a Naruto quien vio como una inmensa variedad de insectos volaban y se deslizaban hacia el a gran velocidad…

Soltó un fuerte grito de dolor al sentir como minúsculas bocas mordían y apretaban su piel que no era oculta por su gabardina y su ropa, sin embargo eso no implica que no se pudieran colar por debajo de sus mangas y comenzaran a atacarlo, además de comenzar a arrastrarlo en una dirección desconocida. Cuando sintió que el dolor comenzaba a parar y pudo comprender que los insectos lo habían dejado en paz solamente pudo gritar aun mas fuerte… solo que esta vez de horror… pudo distinguir un enorme cráter en el suelo a unos veinte metros de el y después de este, serpenteando hacia el, un asqueroso y enorme gusano color carne con una gran boca acercándose a el…

"Esto es una broma" Dijo Naruto con pesadez, "¿¡QUE CLASE DE INSECTOS HAY AQUÍ!?"

Pero nadie contesto su pregunta, solamente fue atrapado en la boca del asqueroso bicho y empujado al profundo lago al que había sido arrastrado a propósito por la nube de parásitos…

"Jamás volverá a salir" Dijo triunfante Shino mientras la daba la espalda a Naruto y al lago y caminaba con dificultad hacia Sakura que se había calmado un poco y ahora se abrazaba con la cabeza escondida entre sus piernas y se mecía lentamente…

"¿Estas bien?" Le susurro una vez que estuvo junto a ella y paso un brazo protector sobre sus hombros.

"Eso creo" Susurro ella aun sin levantar su mirada. "Ese chico… ese chico sabia algo"

"Pues sea lo que sea ya no lo podremos averiguar" Comento el chico de los insectos presuntuosamente mirando como los insectos se ocultaban de nuevo en sus escondrijos.

"¿Por qué…?

Pero Sakura se cayó al instante… Lentamente y con sorpresa miraron como la superficie del lago comenzaba a brillar con un resplandor azul eléctrico…

"¿Pero que…?

"¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!... ¡RASENGAN!

Ambos chicos solo pudieron observar como un gigantesco tornado de agua se levantaba de la superficie del lago majestuosamente y caía en forma de lluvia sobre el oasis y el desierto… y a continuación, otra lluvia caía, solo que en esta ocasión no fue una transparente y fría, si no una blanca y dorada sin más que decir dolorosa….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Mmm...¿Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?" Dijo Deidara cruzando los brazos y sintiéndose sobrecogido y excitado al ver como cientos de Narutos caían sobre el Aburame y lo sostenían ahora a el. "Ese chico Kyubi es bueno, uso la amgnitud de su tornado para elevar por los aires a sus replicas"

"¿Eso crees?" Susurro Sasori divertido acomodándose en la rama del árbol donde descansaba para tener una mejor vista de como Shino recibía una paliza por parte de los Bunshin. "Sin duda será divertido capturar al Kyubi después…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shino sangraba considerablemente de varias partes de su cuerpo y había escuchado claramente como varios huesos de su interior se habían roto en el proceso, sin embargo era sumamente difícil separarse de los rubios, incluso Sakura que en esos momentos estaba desapareciendo a una velocidad desorbitante a los clones no se daba abasto…

"Ahora veras" Susurro el Naruto que sujetaba su brazo derecho.

"¡Si te patearemos el trasero!" Grito el otro Naruto que lo agarraba por el brazo izquierdo.

"¡Eso lo veremos!" Rugió Sakura saliendo de una masa de Narutos que inútilmente la trataban de sujetar y desapareciendo a ambos captores de Shino…

"¡SAKURA!" Grito Shino al ver como esta comenzaba a golpear y a patear frenéticamente a los Bunshin que lo intentaran sujetar…

"¡Ya cállate y huye!" Rugió la pelirosa de cabeza mientras se paraba con ambas manos y daba una patada de 360 grados desapareciendo a diez Bunshin como si un ventilador los golpeara y los triturara…

"Pero…"

"¡YA VETE!" Lo callo Sakura jadeante y sosteniendo un par de kunais en ambas manos y comenzando ahora a destazar a la velocidad de la luz a los clones que ya no sabía ya como frenarla…

"De acuerdo pero…"

"¡A UN LADO!" Se escuchó la voz de Naruto desde alguna parte de la multitud rubia quienes obedientemente se apartaron murmurando cosas como… _"Rómpeles una pierna" _o_ "Quiébrales un brazo" _eincluso_ "Patéales el…" _y… mejorahí se callaban.

"¡SAKURA CUIDADO!"

"¡RASENGAN!"

Naruto sosteniendo aun la energía en su mano corrió hacia donde según el sujetaban a Shino, sin embargo…

"¡SAKURA QUITATE DE AHÍ!"

Pero era inútil, la kunoichi estaba bloqueada, su cabeza se quedo atascada al ver al rubio sosteniendo la esfera en sus manos al mismo tiempo que un torrente de recuerdos arremetían su memoria…

Pudo ver a una chica de tal vez doce años con un largo cabello rosado y un lindo traje sentada en un salón de clases respondiendo un examen…

Después noto como la imagen se desvanecía, luego la misma niña recibiendo un protector en manos de un hombre de tez morena y con el cabello arreglado en una coleta…

Luego La misma niña corriendo en un puente infestado de niebla y al parecer protegiendo a un anciano, puede notar la desesperación es su rostro y en su andar…

La misma chica, ahora peleando contra una mujer ( ¿O tal vez hombre? ) con un aspecto siniestro en un lúgubre bosque, puede sentir el miedo y el dolor de las heridas causadas por ese ser…

La misma chica, ahora siendo sujetada del cabello por otra kunoichi malvadamente y luego cortándose el pelo, es capaz de ver las lagrimas de ira en su rostro y la decisión dibujada en su semblante…

De nuevo ella, peleando contra una chica rubia… siente la frustración y el valor de la chica de cabello rosado aun desde el lugar donde las ve pelear…

Ahora la encuentra saltando de rama en rama en otro bosque persiguiendo a alguien… la desesperación y la expectativa son claros en sus lindos ojos verdes…

La misma chica, siendo sujetada por un monstruo de ¿arena?... ¿Quién es ella¿Por qué se le hace tan familiar?

De nuevo ella, ahora en lo alto de un hospital… lo único que puede notar es una fuerte y cegadora luz, además de que la puede escuchar llorar y gritar un par de nombres…

Ahora camina y se detiene en un sendero empedrado, al parecer seguía a alguien, pero no fue capaz de alcanzarlo… se le a escapado… y ahora duerme sobre una banca con aun lagrimas en los ojos…

Ella… ¡Al fin lo pudo entender¡ES ELLA! Pidiéndole algo a un chico que es envuelto por una luz, un chico que se ha convertido en su única esperanza… un chico que es su única salvación en esos momentos… Ahora se pregunta ¿Por qué esta llorando? Que le habría pasado…

Y Por ultimo, ella, de pie, en lo alto de un edificio evadiendo por poco un gigantesco león dorado que corre hacia ella y que acaba estrellándose contra un gran muro que estalla al contacto de este, ahora mira al cielo… es oscuro, un cielo negro azulado que es atravesado por cientos de aves de papel alumbradas por las ardientes llamas que abrazan la ciudad en la que esta peleando. Mira a su oponente… Es rubio, con un largo cabello amarrado en una coleta y unos ojos azul eléctrico, finalmente este crea ahora un caballo de ¿arcilla? Y monta sobre el para finalmente chocar contra Sakura y provocar otra explosión… Todo es luz, no puede ver nada, hasta que finalmente nota dos rostros… uno frente a ella… es…

"¿Deidara-sama?" Susurro Sakura con los ojos anegados por las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar de sus bellas esmeraldas… "Iruka… Kakashi… Tsunade… Tazuna… Zabuza… Haku… Orochimaru… Ino… Gaara… Sasuke… Deidara… Naruto…"

"¡SAKURA!" Ambos chicos gritaron… Naruto no se podía detener, y Shino no sabia que hacer… el golpe era inevitable…

"¡Muchiyose No Jutsu!

De nuevo los insectos que arremetieron contra Naruto ahora arremetieron furiosamente contra la kunoichi quien termino estampada contra el monte dejando un gran agujero en el y una nube de polvo gigantesca…

"¡SAKURA-CHAN!" Grito preocupado Naruto al ver como la kunoichi era sepultada por una avalancha de rocas que se derrumbo estrepitosamente contra su cuerpo…

Fue rápido y letal…

Shino pudo ver las lágrimas recorriendo las mejillas de Naruto y escuchar el rugido de angustia, tristeza y odio del kitsune y después, el golpe del Rasengan en su pecho… pudo sentir como su ropa se desintegraba rápidamente… como los pocos insectos que le quedaban y que caminaban por su pecho eran desintegrados… y como su piel comenzaba a desintegrarse también. Y en ese instante de lucidez, con un dolor y una lagrima muda en su mejilla levanto la vista para encontrarse con unos orbes azules cristalinos inundados por las lagrimas y la tristeza… la tristeza de matar al que alguna vez fue su amigo, y la tristeza de la muerte de una de las pocas personas que alguna vez estuvo a su lado…

En fin, siento cortarlo aquí pero algo me decía que lo mejor era dejarlo así, pero en fin, prometo que esta vez no tardare tanto en actualizar pues tengo montones de horas libres por las vacaciones, pero, si mis padres deciden ir a Tabasco para Navidad (LISA POR FIN NOS VEREMOS DE NUEVO!!!!!!!!!!!) creo que no podre renovar muy pronto pero si escribir, por lo que esto avanzara mas rápido, no obstante tengo la opción de quedarme en casa… Mmm… tengo unos días para pensarlo, así que luego confirmare, por ahora continuare con el siguiente capitulo, que ya esta comenzado, de todas maneras tu que estas leyendo grax por tomarte tu tiempo y aguantar mis tontas ideas, Weno creo que es todo por ahora, Bye and Luv Ya!!!! (Un c que fue eso, creo que no debo volver a ver Mean Girls jejeje)


	5. Confesiones

Lo se, lo se, tarde demasiado pero e tenido cosas que hacer (por dios que prefiero volver a la escuela!!!) sin embargo aquí estoy de nuevo inspirado para seguir…. Por cierto ¿se les hace fácil lo de los Jutsus o prefieren que los escriba en español? bueno, gracias y aquí esta… por cierto, Naruto no es mío y bla, bla, bla, ya conocen el resto…

"ABA" Diálogos

_ABA _pensamientos

Luego veré como lo puedo hacer más fácil de entender: Gomen!!!!!!!

5

Confesiones

"¡SAKURA-CHAN!"

"¡YA NADA SE PUEDE HACER DEJALA YA!"

"¡JAMAS!"

Y dicho esto el rubio saltó desde su escondite con los brazos extendidos, cayendo hacia el acantilado desde donde miraban todo y creando rápidamente un pájaro de arcilla que lo atrapo rápidamente… Deidara logró estrellar otra figura de arcilla a tiempo contra la avalancha de rocas convirtiéndolo en fino polvo que se esparció como un veneno sobre el destrozado oasis que lo cubrió por completo a el y al cuerpo de la inconsciente kunoichi que ahora descansaba en sus brazos…

"Idiota" susurro Sasori mirándolo con rencor desde su lugar a salvo de todo. "sabia que había creado vínculos con esa mocosa… pero no tenia idea de que tan profundos podian llegar a ser…"

"¡Sakura!... ¡Sakura despierta!" Ululaba Deidara depositando a Sakura sobre el ave de arcilla y palmeando sus mejillas desesperado. "¡VAMOS BAKA!"

"¿Hmm?"

La pelirosa abrió lentamente los ojos con la boca ligeramente abierta dándole un aspecto cómico y luego parpadeando y tosiendo al engullir todo el polvo que aun flotaba en el aire como una cortina que los ocultaba a ambos.

"¿Pero que…¡¡TUUU!"

Sakura rápidamente salto del lomo del ave y se puso en guardia al ver a su salvador…

"¿Qué tontería haces ahora idiota?" Gruño Deidara rondando a Sakura como la fiera que era. "¡No es momento para esto!"

"¡Cállate!" le espeto Sakura sin apartar sus ojos del Akatsuki. "¿¡Donde están todos!?... ¡Que le han hecho a la villa!... ¡TSUNADE-SAMA!"

Deidara rio con amargura "¿Te refieres a la anciana con tan grandes "atributos"?... Creo que Zetsu la tiene… siento decirte que aquí solo están tu y el Aburame… claro y la bestia esa…"

"¿Bestia?" Inquirió Sakura bajando la guardia levemente y escudriñando los profundos ojos del rubio. "¿De que bestia estas hablando?"

"¡Pues de Uzumaki obviamente!" Soltó Deidara impaciente al sentir una oleada de Chakra demoledora unos metros mas lejos de el.

El rostro se Sakura se quedo pálido como la cera incapaz de expresar cualquiera que fuera el sentimiento que en ese momento experimentó, sin embargo para decepción de Deidara el rostro de su subordinada se ilumino con una sonrisa gigantesca y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad…

"¿No me engañas?.. ¿Por qué creerte?... ¡Obviamente estas mintiendo!... Naruto aquí… ¡Naruto aquí!"

"Si, si, si" Dijo Deidara con una mueca de desagrado. "El mocoso ese… esta justo detrás de…"

Pero Deidara no pudo terminar la frase… un horroroso y monstruoso grito resonó en todo el Oasis… desierto quizás… de cualquier forma enseguida un viento soplo en su dirección de ambos elevando el polvo y dejando a la vista una espantosa figura que hizo que Sakura ahogara un grito de sorpresa…

Ahí estaba en cuatro patas… su rostro cálido y alegre ahora era de aspecto salvaje surcado por la ira y la sed de venganza… sus finas marcas en sus mejillas ahora parecían rasguños hechos apenas hacia unos segundos… su cabello largo y dorado se alzaba por la energía que lo había envuelto… sus ojos azul cristalino ahora eran de un rojo oscuro inyectados en sangre… su sonrisa característica ahora era mas bien una mueca donde se podían ver claramente sus colmillos afilados. Naruto rugió como un animal iracundo y desplego a sus espaldas lo que Sakura pudo apreciar como tres colas del mismo color del Chakra inusual que lo había envuelto…

"¿Na-Naruto?" Susurro Sakura dando unos pasos atrás al ver como el zorro cerraba sus ahora largas y afiladas uñas contra la tierra destrozándola bajo sus pies… o lo que tuviera…

Pero Naruto no contesto… solamente rugió de nuevo y se enderezo un poco para contemplar mejor al extraño par que tenia ante sus afilados ojos…

"Esta desorientado" dijo Deidara sin mover ningún musculo ante la escudriñadora mirada del kitsune que los miraba al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a caminar en cuatro patas hacia ellos mostrándole sus largos colmillos. "Sakura… hay que huir de aquí… no podemos hacer nada…"

"¿Estas loco?" Inquirió Sakura sintiendo la sed de matar que provenia de Naruto, quien cada vez estaba más próximo a ambos. "¿Por qué debería ir contigo?... ¡No eres de fiar!, Además mencionaste a un Aburame… ¿Dónde esta?"

"¡Eso no importa ya!" Dijo entre dientes Deidara fulminando con la mirada a Sakura. "Seguramente Naruto lo liquido con esa técnica… además… solo importa salvarnos… ¡Por una maldita vez confía en mi!"

"¡Ustedes destruyeron Konoha!" Rugió Sakura ya desesperada mirando con desprecio a Deidara…

Fue el dedo que tiro del gatillo… Naruto rugió de rabia de nuevo y acorto rápidamente la distancia entre los tres corriendo en cuatro patas hacia ellos y estirando uno de sus brazos el cual golpeo a ambos y atrapo a uno de ellos… no le importaba quien… la respuesta por fin le había sido desvelada… uno de ellos había desaparecido del mapa la villa y ahora pagarían las consecuencias… no le importaba como, además… sentía cada vez menos el control sobre sus acciones… como si lo aconsejaran a matar… era como si algo lo obligara a hacerlo…

"¡NARUTO-BAKA SUELTAME!" Rugió Sakura furiosa sintiendo el agarre del rubio cada vez mas fuerte.

"No lo hará" mascullo Deidara dentro de un montón de rocas limpiándose con su manga la sangre que brotaba de su labio roto. "esta cegado… no se detendrá hasta matarnos… pero eso…"

Deidara apretó los dientes fuertemente… todo se había literalmente ido al carajo… el no debía hacer interferido… el no debió haberlos obligado a ensañarse mas… _"¿Por qué demonios tuve que meterme?... hubiera dejado que se mataran en la arena"_ pensó enfurruñado y luego sintiendo algo en su interior… "No… no hubiera podido… no lo hubiera permitido… Maldita sea… ¡Maldita seas tu…!

"¡AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Pero el grito lo saco de sus cavilaciones… miro sorprendido hacia el cielo para ver como la figura de Naruto se había agrandado bastante a causa del Chakra del Kyubi… ahora solo podía notar a Naruto dentro de la masa de energía… como el núcleo de tan espantosa bestia…

"¡Vengare…!... ¡VENGARE A TODOS!" Gruño Naruto apretando con mas fuerza el débil cuerpo de Sakura quien grito de nueva cuenta con mayor intensidad….

"No… ¡NO LO PERMITIRE!"

Deidara armándose de valor al ver a Sakura a punto de morir se levanto y formo cinco leones de arcilla que se estrellaron con estrepito contra Naruto quien aulló de dolor y arrojo a la pelirosa de nuevo contra las paredes del monte.

"¡NO INTERFIERAS!" Rugió Sasori saltando ahora el desde el escondrijo ahora dentro de su marioneta y lanzando su aguijón hacia el sorprendido Deidara quien lo esquivo por poco…

"¿¡Que coño te pasa maldito anormal!?" Grito furioso Deidara esquivando por los pelos un brazo de Naruto quien aulló de molestia como un lobo. "¡NO ES EL MOMENTO PARA ESTO!"

"¡Ya te lo había dicho¡¡No te metas en sus asuntos Deida...!" Le atajo Sasori quien no pudo terminar su frase.

fue embestido por Naruto con todas sus fuerzas rompiendo con una habilidad espeluznante la marioneta dentro de la cual se protegía el marionetista…

"¡Sasori!" Tronó Deidara mirando con desprecio a Naruto. "¡Solo yo podía hacer eso!"

Naruto solo rugió y grito rabioso haciendo que el suelo comenzara a temblar y a resquebrajarse rompiendo en grandes bloques de piedra toda la superficie y logrando que Deidara se desestabilizara un poco…

"Tu lo has pedido" Mascullo entre dientes el rubio y arremedándose las mangas. "Una C2 a la orden…"

"¡Noo!"

En ese instante una Shuriken voló y se clavo en la mano derecha de Deidara quien gimió de dolor y se volvió para ver como Sakura se ponía débilmente de pie en lo alto del monte que apenas se mantenía erguido...

"Pero Sakura…"

"¡Tu ocúpate de tu compañero y yo del mío!" Dijo Sakura saltando ágilmente hacia un trozo grande de piedra lo suficientemente lejos del calvario pues este se derrumbo estruendosamente tras ella haciendo temblar el desierto hasta sus cimientos y haciendo que aun mas polvo se mezclara con el asfixiante aire…

Deidara bufo y se volvió entre la gigantesca pila de escombro para buscar a Sasori, sin embargo no encontró por ningún lado su cuerpo, solamente los trozos de Hiruko regados por todos lados…

"No es posible… ¡No es posible!" Grito Deidara quitando las nubes de polvo y saltando hasta donde estaba el pedazo mas grande de Hiruko, sin embargo no encontró nada… ni un pedazo de Sasori…

"Ese maldito Zorro" masculló el rubio mirando como Sakura corría hacia Naruto con varios kunais y sellos explosivos que volaron hacia el demonio quien como moscas las aparto de el para luego tomar entre sus garras un pedazo de roca bastante grande. — si no recupero el anillo…

"¡Naruto ya basta!" Grito Sakura esquivando por poco la roca que Naruto le arrojo y cayendo precariamente entre un montón de escoria. "No se que te suceda pero…"

"¡CALLATE!" dijo con voz desgarradora Naruto cegado por el poder del Kyubi. "¡CALLATE, YA CALLATE!"

Y dicho esto tomo un pedrusco mas grande del tamaño de una casa y la alzo en lo alto eclipsando el sol con su monstruosa figura y poder por unos segundos.

"Lo siento Naruto" susurro Sakura con voz dolida. "¡PERO NO PUEDO PERMITIRTE ESTO!"

Sakura no se hizo de esperar… para sorpresa de Deidara que se había quedado mirando abobado la escena Sakura cogió una roca de las misma proporciones que Naruto y la sostuvo en alto…

"No puedo permitir esto" dijo Deidara poniéndose de pie desde su isla. "¡NO LO TOQUES!"

Ambos ninjas de la ya extinta Konoha arrojaron los pedruscos contra sus oponentes… Sakura noto la gigantesca roca sobre ella… Naruto simplemente rugió y con esto el proyectil de Sakura se fragmento en una lluvia de rocas del tamaño de una cabeza humana.

Sakura cerró los ojos y se cubrió instintivamente, sin embargo en ese momento un brioso halcón blanco obra de Deidara colisiono contra el regalito de Naruto haciendo que piedritas volaran hacia el demonio…

Deidara ágilmente corrió hacia Sakura y la tomo entre sus brazos para luego saltar ágilmente de roca en roca hasta llegar a una parte del lugar que no había sido demasiado golpeada… las orillas del lago…

"¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" susurro Sakura incrédula al oído del rubio quien sintió una descarga eléctrica al sentir el cálido aliento de la kunoichi en su cuello.

"¿¡Y yo que se!?" Dijo abochornado Deidara mirando indignado hacia otro lado como niño encaprichado

Sakura rio por lo bajo y se apretó mas contra el cuerpo del rubio

"¿¡Qué haces!?"

"¿Y yo que se?" Respondió Sakura divertida para luego librarse de Deidara y correr hacia el leve fragmentado suelo con el césped cubierto de polvo y basura. "¡Apresúrate!"

"Hmm…"

Ambos llegaron al lugar y se apoyaron enseguida en el suelo… habían consumido demasiado Chakra y Naruto parecía solamente estar calentando… como un lobo que juega con su comida antes de engullirla…

"¿¡DONDE ESTAN!?" Se escucho la voz recia del kitsune a varios metros de ellos, aun entre los gigantescos pilares de piedra caliza. "¡SALGAN DE AHÍ MALDITOS ASESINOS!"

"¿Pero que le sucede?" dijo Sakura escondida tras el grueso tronco de una gigantesca palmera que había caído seguramente por el poder de Naruto. "¡Yo no mate a nadie!"

"Ya te lo dije" dijo Deidara susurrando deseando no llamar para nada la atención del jinchūriki quien ahora levantaba rocas colosales pensando que sus presas se escondían tras ellas— el poder del Kyubi se a desbordado por tu culpa…

"¿Cómo que por mi culpa pedazo de…¿¡Eh!?... ¿EL PODER DEL KYUBI?"

"¡Baja la voz!" le ordeno Deidara fulminándola con la mirada al ver como las orejas deformes de Naruto se movían al captar la voz de su compañera de equipo…

"Perdón" musito Sakura sonrosada mirando tras su hombro para ver como Naruto se alejaba más de ellos e inspeccionada debajo de la maraña de flores que habían caído junto con el cerro que se encontraba regado a sus pies. "Pero explícate un poco más… sobre eso… sobre el Kyubi… es una tontería…"

Deidara arrugo el ceño ante el comentario de Sakura.

"¿Eres imbécil?"

"¿Por qué lo dices pedazo de...?"

"¿Qué acaso nunca te haz dado cuenta?" Comento Deidara con los ojos entornados mirando a la furiosa Sakura que estaba a punto de golpearlo con su súper fuerza…

"¿Eh?" Balbuceo Sakura con el brazo aun en el aire y ahora mirando con sorpresa a Deidara. "¿A que te refieres?"

"A el… A Naruto…"

"¿Qué tiene de raro?" Dijo entre dientes sintiendo algo de molestia… no le gustaba el tono en que Deidara se refería a Naruto para nada… aun que ella lo usara con el hacia un año había decidido cambiar esto cuando el volviera.

"De veras que eres ciega… El… El es el contenedor del zorro de las nueve colas" informo sonriendo mordazmente Deidara mirando de reojo como Naruto daba un bostezo y solo por maldad aplastaba lo que quedaba de Hiruko.

Sakura lo contemplo sorprendida… no era posible… ese idiota hablaba puras tonterías… Naruto… Naruto no podría… Naruto no tenía…

Y entonces su mente se revoco a un antiguo recuerdo… a uno de hacia varios años atrás… Había olvidado por completo ese suceso durante su primera misión al país de la Ola… aquella ocasión en la que pelearon contra Haku… había notado algo… Sin embargo no se lo había dicho a nadie… ella había sentido ese instinto asesino… ese instinto que venia de la neblina donde Sasuke y Naruto combatían… nunca lo había comentado… pensó que era Haku… sin embargo, ahora que lo meditaba el chico en realidad era algo raro, el no era de ese tipo de asesinos sedientos de sangre… no, Haku había sido diferente… Haku era en cierto modo… gentil, y Sasuke por otro lado rara vez se salía de sus cabales… siempre había sido de naturaleza fría… por lo que el único que quedaba era…

"¿Lo has notado eh?" Dijo Irónicamente el rubio Akatsuki al ver los ojos preocupados de Sakura que brillaron de terror solo de considerar la idea.

"¡Ni hablar!... ¡Son tonterías!"

"¿Entonces como explicas ese Chakra que lo rodea?" Continuo Deidara torturando mas a esa chica que le hacia tener tantos sentimientos mesclados…

Sakura miro a Naruto… era cierto… ese chakra rojo lo rodeaba como una segunda piel… como un manto diabólico… instintivamente noto como los brazos de su amigo comenzaban a escocer…

"Pues…"

"Ese chakra no es normal y lo sabes, creí que eras lista Sakura-chan" dijo Deidara encogiendo sus piernas mientras miraba hacia la superficie del lago. "¿o me vas a decir que ese es el color de su Chakra normalmente?"

Sakura suspiro… sabia que no era cierto… El chakra de Naruto era azul… siempre era azul…

_"Espera"_ pensó de repente… no… no era cierto... Enseguida su mente voló hacia las rondas principales del examen Chunnin… a ese combate de Naruto y Neji. Naruto en esa ocasión había emanado un chakra diferente, ella sabia que para ese entonces el rubio ya estaba en problemas contra Neji. Entonces en ese momento Naruto contra todo pronóstico se puso de pie pero con esa peculiaridad… con ese chakra rojo que era visible a simple vista… ¿Podría ser…¿Podría Naruto en serio ser el contenedor del demonio que aterrorizo a Konoha hacia ya tantos años?

"¿Nunca ta has dado cuenta de cómo lo miran?"

Sakura miro con ojos escudriñadores al rubio que tenia alado… si… ahora que lo mencionaba había notado hacia tiempo el trato de la gente hacia Naruto… eses miradas gélidas que le dedicaba la gente… los murmullos que siempre lo rodeaban… la discordia que giraba entorno a el…

"¿Ahora lo entiendes?" Dijo Deidara mirando con sus penetrantes ojos a la kunoichi. "así es… Naruto en verdad tiene ese demonio dentro…"

"Pero como… ¿Cómo fue…?"

"Su padre lo encerró en el" informo Deidara encogiéndose de hombros. "Minato era su nombre…"

"¿Cómo es posible?... ¿¡COMO ES POSIBLE!?"

"Naruto fue elegido para eso" Musito Deidara con la mirada perdida en el azul del cielo. "Desde que nació… ese fue el deseo de su padre… Yondaime…"

"¿¡QUE!?... Pero eso significa que…"

"Así es… Naruto es hijo del cuarto Hokage…"

"¿Cómo sabes todo eso?" Inquirió Sakura ceñuda escudriñando al dorado Akatsuki

"Eso no es de importancia… lo único real es que Naruto es el legado e hijo del difunto cuarto hokage…"

"¿Qué...?... entonces estas queriendo decir que…"

"Así es, que Naruto…"

"No tiene familia en verdad…"

"Si… ¿Eh?" Deidara se volvió boquiabierto para mirar a Sakura quien para su sorpresa tenia una lagrima recorriendo su mejilla lentamente…

"Entonces… Naruto… Naruto… ¡Naruto jamás conocerá a nadie de su familia!... ¿No es así?"

Deidara miro sorprendido por unos minutos de silencio a la kunoichi que sollozaba intentando no hacer ruido… intentando no ser escuchada… ser invisible…

"Sakura tu…"

"Yo…"

Sakura sintió el dolor de Naruto… o al menos eso creyó… la tristeza que debió haber sufrido… vivir solo… sin alguien quien lo proteja, sin alguien quien lo cuidara, sin alguien quien lo amara… simplemente solo… vagando sin rumbo y destino, con esa gran carga a cuestas… sin saber por que lo maltrataban, por que lo despreciaban… por que lo odiaban. Fue entonces cuando recordó a toda esa gente… "Ese es…", "no le hables", "Maldito", "deberían matarlo", "Trincharlo… eso es lo que deberían hacer con el"… Si, Naruto… ese pobre chico… entonces lo comprendió… lo entendió todo…

"Nadie lo quiere… nadie estuvo junto a el…" balbuceo Sakura incapaz de contener sus sollozos que se hicieron cada vez mas sonoros…

"¿Estas loca?" Musito Deidara sorprendido…

"Lo siento… yo… no quería hacer ruido…"

"Baka… no me refería a eso…"

"¿Eh?"

Deidara negó sabiamente con la cabeza…

"Naruto ya no esta solo… no ahora…"

Sakura lo miro extrañada por lo que Deidara siguió…

"Naruto encontró lo mas parecido a un padre en ese ninja… ¿Cómo se llama¡Así!: Iruka… Un hermano en ese otro pervertido… Kakashi… y por supuesto en ese Uchiha y claro… alguien a quien amó… a ti… Naruto no esta solo definitivamente… ya no… siempre tendrá a alguien con el… siempre…" Concluyo Deidara sonriéndole sinceramente a Sakura, sin duda había hablado con el corazón, sin embargo…

"¡Maldito…!"

Sakura sin previo aviso dirigió una bofetada que resonó a la mejilla más cercana de Deidara, quien la miro con un desconcierto y una indignación en su rostro…

"¿Pero que demonios…?"

"¿¡Como…!?... ¿¡Como te atreviste…. A apartarlo de todo eso!?... ¡DE TODO LO QUE ME ACABAS DE HABLAR!... ¡NO TIENES ESCRUPULOS!"

Deidara la miro con unos ojos gélidos… ¿Qué sabia ella?... ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS SABIA ELLA!?

"No es de tu incumbencia…"

"¡Claro que lo es! Naruto es… es…"

"Es alguien muy importante para ti, lo se…"

"¿Y entonces por que…?... ¿¡POR QUE NOS ATACASTE!?"

Deidara se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, reflexivo… tal vez seria confiable decírselo a ella…

_"¡No, claro que no!"_ pensó golpeándose la cabeza…

"Ya cállate… ¿deseas librar a Naruto de esto si o no?" la cuestiono Deidara quien había hace ya rato dejado de escuchar el desastre que Naruto estaba causando.

"Por supuesto, yo…"

Pero Sakura fue callada por un estruendo… de las inmensidades del lago el gigantesco Chakra del Kyubi había surgido haciendo brillar la cristalina superficie con el color de un rojo fosforescente… lo mas parecido a la lava…

"Nos a encontrado" Dijo Deidara esquivando un coletazo de Naruto…

"Eres un genio" Expreso Sakura fastidiada y tomando el tronco de la palmera sobre el que descansaban y arrojándolo contra el furioso kitsune quien lo despedazo con sus mandíbulas…

"No es posible…"

"Oh claro que lo es…"

Naruto se paro lentamente en cuatro patas y con rapidez se arrojo contra Deidara quien comenzó a ser golpeado bestialmente por el otro rubio…

"¡DEIDARA…!"

"No te preocupes… por… mi…" tosió Deidara intentando conectar una patada al kitsune quien simplemente movió de un coletazo el agua haciendo que esta se elevara como una fuente rodeando al Akatsuki, quien solamente alcanzo a crear un pájaro de arcilla y se elevo por el aire intentando a toda costa no tocar el agua que se elevada como una serpiente persiguiéndolo…

"¡Jamás!" grito Sakura corriendo por la superficie del lago y disparando un kunai con un sello explosivo el cual se multiplico por siete y finalmente choco contra su amigo transformado…

Naruto esta vez no pudo evitar las armas ninjas… estas lo golpearon con estrepito y explotaron haciendo que una fina lluvia se alzara y callera sobre ellos…

"Sakura…"

"¡Rápido dime que hay que hacer!" grito desesperada corriendo hacia Deidara aprovechando el desconcierto del jinchūriki quien meneaba la cabeza como un confundido animal.

"Hmm… toma esto" dijo Deidara tendiéndole a Sakura un pergamino unos segundos después al notar al furioso bruto que se comenzaba a levantar.

"¿Para que es?"

"Son pergaminos diseñados por el Akatsuki por si se presentaba una situación como esta… Revertirá la transformación… pero en el proceso… necesitas hacerlo despertar…"

"¿A que te refieres…?"

"Tú sabes… hacerlo entrar en razón"

"Pero yo…"

"¡VE!"

Y dicho esto el rubio empujo torpemente a Sakura al centro del lago donde Naruto se incorporaba y miraba con odio a Sakura, quien por primera vez pudo notar como esos ojos azules ahora eran de ese rojo tan desagradable, al menos para ella.

"Tu…"

Sakura elevo la mirada contra la gigantesca bestia que era Naruto… entonces de dio cuenta de que al final no era nadie mas que su amigo… ese chico… ese niño que tanto había sufrido y que seguramente ahora eso estaba haciendo en esos momentos…

Sakura cerrando los ojos lentamente extendió los brazos y abrió sus piernas aun con los ojos cerrados poniéndose a disposición del rubio…

"¿Qué haces?" gruño Naruto como un neandertal apretando sus afilados dientes…

"Adelante… has lo que quieras…"

Naruto arrugó el ceño…

"¿De que hablas?... ¿Qué quieres decir…?"

"Que yo me hago responsable… yo pagare ante ti lo que haya pasado con Konoha…"

"¿Pero…?"

"¡He Dicho que adelante!... ¡VAMOS!... ¡GOLPEAME¡¡MUERDEME!... ¡MATAME!... Has lo que quieras… si tanta ira tienes" vocifero Sakura llorando pero con una firme mirada en sus ojos… no se echaría atrás… Naruto… ella salvaría a Naruto… a cualquier precio…

Y así, lentamente el color de los ojos del rubio comenzó a cambiar mientras se comenzaban a anegar de lágrimas…

"¡Ahora Sakura!" Grito desgarradoramente Deidara provocando que Naruto lo mirara con desprecio y que el color de sus ojos se volviera de nuevo completamente rojo…

"¡ASESINO!" Bramo Naruto olvidándose de Sakura por completo y estirando su mano derecha la cual araño el pecho de Deidara haciendo que este aullara de dolor y cayera finalmente inconsciente en las profundidades del lago.

"¡NARUTO NO!"

"¿Eh?"

Naruto miro a sus espaldas rápidamente al sentir algo pegado en ella...

"Naruto por favor… no lo hagas…" susurro débilmente Sakura colocando el sello en su espalda mientras ella comenzaba a ser incendiada paulatinamente por la naturaleza del chakra de su antiguo camarada.

Naruto no podía hacer mucho, simplemente se limito a cerrar lentamente sus ojos rojos… una abrazadora fuerza reavivante había comenzado a recorrer cada milímetro de su cuerpo… como un tibio chorro de agua que lo bañaba cuidadosamente…

Al abrir de nuevo sus orbes sintió la sensación de caer y finalmente como su cuerpo y algo junto a el golpeaban el suelo…

"¡Sakura-chan!" fue lo primero que alcanzó gritar al ver como el cuerpo de la pelirosa se hundía pesadamente en las oscuras profundidades.

"Na… ruto" alcanzo a decir la chica y mirando sus ojos que de nuevo brillaban como el mar cristalino _"que bueno… que bueno que ya este mucho…mejor"_

_"¡No te esfuerces!"_ pensó mortificado al ver como Sakura intentaba abrir la boca y luego se tocaba la garganta visiblemente adolorida _"No ahora"_

Sin saber de donde saco la fuerza el chico se impulso hacia la kunoichi quien casi había perdido ya el sentido, con un fuerte brazo logro asirla a su cuerpo y con un último esfuerzo salió a la superficie inhalando desesperado el aire… la vida…

Naruto solo pudo alcanzar a ponerse de pie en el agua con Sakura en sus brazos pues al instante un par de hilos lo sujetaron con fuerza.

"Vaya, vaya" dijo Sasori quien con dos marionetas altas e impotentes había rescatado el cuerpo de Deidara y para su sorpresa, a Shino. "mira lo que me encuentro…. ¡un tesoro submarino!"

"¿Quién eres?" Le atajo Naruto cayendo en cuenta de que estaba en desventaja al estar bastante cansado, además de inmovilizado por causa del cuerpo de Sakura quien había caído inconsciente.

"Muy pronto… muy pronto" se limito a decir Sasori mientras saltaba fuera del lago y daba un gran brinco en el aire para caer en una piedra y alejarse así rápidamente del desconcertado kitsune quien se mordió un labio inferior en señal de preocupación y comenzando a caminar hacia la superficie.

"Maldición" dijo suspirando y decepcionado el rubio para despues echándole una mirada al destrozado Edén. "Y a mí que me gustaba este lugar…"

"Hmm…"

Naruto miro hacia Sakura quien había comenzado a despertar por suerte, sin embargo esta se quejo al instante y se miro los brazos, llenos de ampollas seguramente por el calor que había sentido al pegársele a Naruto hacia unos minutos.

"Esto… Sakura-chan… creo que es mejor que yo te cargué" Balbuceo sonrosado del rubio apartando a mirada de una sonrosada Sakura.

"Hm… gracias… pero yo puedo caminar… Naruto"

"¡Ni hablar!" se limito a decir el rubio para de nuevo bajar el rostro y sonreírle galantemente a la kunoichi que antes no había notado el gran cambio que había dado su amigo. "además… ya falta medio camino para llegar a Suna…"

"¿A Suna?"

"Aja…"

"Entonces yo… ¡Naruto yo podría…!"

"Sakura-chan…"

"¿Si?"

"No te preocupes… déjamelo a mi" dijo Naruto algo cansado de escuchar las replicas de su amiga y comenzando a acelerar el paso hacia su destino, en medio día tal vez ya habrían llegado.

"De acuerdo Naruto… kun…"

"¿¡EEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!?"

Sakura solo se limito a sonreír divertida y a acomodarse mejor el entre los brazos de su amigo quien con una sonrisa comenzó a correr con fuerzas renovadas hacia le villa de Gaara…

OoOoOoO

"¿Entonces la Aldea Oculta de las Nubes es nuestra?"

"Por supuesto…"

"Excelente…"

Un hombre de estatura alta, cuerpo delgado un cabello azul oscuro amarrado en una coleta se encontraba arrodillado dentro de una gran cámara subterránea con la boca de un gran camaleón tallada a mano y en relieve en la pared del fondo y con una gran plataforma colocada delante de ella cubierta por las sombras, además de varios canales corriendo a ambos lados de lo que parecía una corte subterránea.

"¿Es cierto lo que escuchan mis oídos?" dijo otra voz dentro de las sombras. "¿El Raikage a caído?"

"Así es Zetsu" confirmo Uchiha Itachi mirando con detenimiento y aprehensión como un hombre con dos mitades distintas, una blanca y otra negra salía de la oscuridad mientras entreabría majestuosamente la Venus Atrapamoscas en la que se ocultaba normalmente.

"¿Sasori harías el favor de venir?" dijo una suave voz entre las sombras delante del camaleón de mármol.

Se escucho un gimoteo y a continuación el compañero de Deidara desfilo por la larga corte con paso solemne sin siquiera mirar al asesino Uchiha y al ser que tenia a sus lados

Sasori finalmente se arrodillo en el frio mármol de la plataforma como un lacayo ante su rey. Habia fallado en su mision... Naruto habia escapado con uno de sus soldados... ¿que tan malo podria ser eso? ademas Deidara y Shino estaban en muy mal estado... podia sentir como su cuerpo temblaba solo de penar su castigo...

"¿Qué desea mi señor?"

"Informarte que quedas fuera de la futura misión…"

"¿¡Pero que ¿¡Por que!?"

"Tú y tú compañero no están en las mejores condiciones en este momento… ¿o me equivoco?"

Sasori no asistió con la cabeza, pero tampoco negó, en cambio se dirigió con más delicadeza a la voz.

"Pero Amo… yo podría… Deidara podría…"

"Deidara ha demostrado su ineptitud al salvar a esa kunoichi de Konoha y el jinchūriki…"

"¡Pero el podría quedarse!"

"¡No!" intervino Zetsu acercándose al enfadado Sasori. "Sabes que no puedes romper las reglas de Akatsuki…"

"¡Tú cállate margarita con patas!" aulló el marionetista mirando a Itachi en busca de ayuda, sin embargo este simplemente aparto la mirada de Sasori y se dirigió al líder.

"Pero Pein… ¿Quién atacara entonces a esos bastardos?"

"Tu" contesto divertido el líder del Akatsuki incapaz de ocultar su alegría al ver al rostro contorsionado de Sasori.

"¿¡Pero por que el!?... ¡CREI QUE YO LO HARIA ¡DESPUES DE TODO YO CONOZCO EL LUGAR A LA PERFECCION!"

"Baja la voz Sasori, baja la voz" dijo sin inmutarse Pein par continuar con su explicación. "además no es aconsejable que ustedes se enfrenten aun a el… es muy poderoso y no quiero mas bajas en esta organización… suficiente con esa víbora de Orochimaru…"

"Ja… culebra ponzoñosa" dijó con desprecio Kisame Hoshigaki detrás de Itachi irguiéndose majestuosamente alto y mostrando al fin su plano y gris rostro parecido a un tiburón con su característica Samehada en su fuerte espalda— si yo pudiera yo mismo lo…

"Pero no puedes" susurro Zetsu sin vacilar. "No aun… seria una perdida de tiempo…"

Kisame se limito a emitir un ruidito arrogante y mirar a otro lado, Pein solamente se rió por lo bajo y continuo dirigiéndose a Itachi olvidando las rabietas de Sasori y Kisame.

"¿Crees ser capaz Itachi?"

El Uchiha solamente asintió gravemente…

"Excelente… ¿Cómo esta tu equipo de subordinados?"

"¡Perfecto!" Salto Kisame sonriendo perversamente. "¿No numero 3?"

De las sombras surgió un chico de cabello oscuro amarrado un una coleta de tez clara con un profundo aburrimiento en su rostro, usaba unos jeans color azul oscuro de aspecto desgastado, unos tenis de tela color turquesa y una chamarra hecha con varios parches de varios colores oscuros y un cuello amplio. Shikamaru Nara bostezo ampliamente y le sonrió a Kisame con complicidad

"Listo para la acción…"

"¿Y que me dices tu eh… superviviente numero 1?" Dijo Pein sonriendo con lacividad.

Junto a Itachi una bella chica de piel blanca como la leche, unos ojos blancos igual que la nieve y una larga y sedosa cabellera oscura violácea sonrió sombríamente.

"Por supuesto" contesto Hinata Hyuuga cruzando los brazos y riéndose junto con Shikamaru.

"Entonces en marcha" dijo Pein con codicia. "Pueden llevarse a otros si lo desean… unos Jounnin tal vez… no me importa…"

Los cuatro asintieron levemente y comenzaron a caminar por la corte para enfado de Sasori quien inflo sus cachetes cómicamente y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas…

"Supongo que no se puede tener todo en la vida" suspiro decepcionado mientras jugaba con sus mangas.

"A veces puedes ser peor que Deidara" dijo Pein divertido mientras Zetsu y el se reían de la expresión del marionetista, sin duda alguna Sasori no era mas que un niño pequeño…

Y bien por fin se termino… bueno se a acabado otro capitulo y no quiero mas que agradecer a los que se toman su tiempo y leen esto (aun que no dejen Review por que lo consideran demasiado malo U.U) de todos modos gracias por todo y nos veremos en el próximo capitulo.

De nuevo gracias y hasta la próxima!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Un Torcido Despertar

6!!!!!!!!!!!! Jajajajaja no puedo creer que ya haya llegado hasta acá y ni siquiera haya llegado a desarrollar al máximo esto, lo siento en serio, deben creer que soy lo peor, pero bueno prometo que pronto todo estará mas que planteado jejeje por ahora consuélense con esto, la calma antes de la tormenta después de todo, ahora sí, capitulo seis.

6

Un Torcido Despertar

La luz se filtraba por la habitación y solo se podía escuchar la profunda respiración de una persona que era rodeada por un sequito deseoso de saber que era lo que había sucedido, que los había llevado a esas circunstancias, quien era el causante de su estado y definitivamente el por qué de tan dramática entrada a la aparente pacifica villa…

"¿Por qué duerme tanto?" Cuestionaba ya bastante malhumorada una chica alta y delgada de cabello rubio y ojos azul oscuro. Usaba un lindo y fresco kimono color azul oscuro y miraba con aprensión al menudo que estaba plácidamente dormido en la camilla del hospital. "Ósea no es que le hayan dado una paliza ¿o sí...?"

"Ya te lo dije, estuvo demasiado tiempo transformado…" Explico por enésima vez una pelirosa que no le quitaba un ojo de encima a su amigo desde hacía rato, literalmente…

"Aun se me hace sorprendente lo que me cuentas… Dentro de este chico… ¡Es simplemente increíble!" Comento un joven alto que tenia cubierto básicamente todo su cuerpo por un traje bastante peculiar, a excepción de su rostro que tenía unas marcas parecidas a las del teatro kabuki.

"Pues lo creas o no es la verdad… Dentro de Naruto este esa cosa…" continuo la pelirosa cuestionándose si en verdad había hecho bien en contarles sobre lo sucedido en el Oasis.

"Eso quiere decir que es igual que mi hermano…" Comento la rubia mirando por el enorme ventanal que estaba tras la cama del inconsciente hacia una tormenta de arena que tenía lugar afuera.

"Así es, sin embargo…"

"El poder del chico es más intenso, por decirlo así…" sentencio el chico alto bajando la vista hacia el suelo con el terror en sus ojos… si Gaara era capaz de convertirse en un monstruo ¿Qué tan lejos podría llegar este sujeto?

"Naruto no es capaz de controlarlo… ¿o sí?" Inquirió la rubia mirando atentamente a la pelirosa leyendo cada emoción que atravesaba los ojos verde claro de la kunoichi.

Sakura simplemente negó con la cabeza bastante preocupada… Solamente recordar como el chico se había descontrolado por completo hacia unos días los cabellos se le ponían de punta… Naruto... Naruto tenía al kyubi en su interior…

"Tal vez lo mejor es dejarlo descansar un poco mas… podríamos hacerlo enfadar si nos encuentra a todos aquí…"

"¿Y por qué tendría que enfadarme?

Los tres presentes en la habitación abrieron bastante los ojos al escuchar la voz proveniente de la garganta del anteriormente inconsciente, quien les sonreía abiertamente haciendo que ambas kunoichis suspiraran inconscientemente solo de verlo…

"¿Qué les pasa eh?" Les cuestiono Naruto al mirar el rostro estupefacto de todos. "pareciera que acabaran de ver un muerto"

"Es que estabas casi muerto" Comento Kankuro sonriendo retorcidamente

"¿Eh...¿A que se refieren?"

"¿Qué no lo recuerdas? Inquirió Temari ceñuda y sonriendo igual que su hermano al ver al rostro de pleno desconcierto del kitsune.

"En realidad ni siquiera te recuerdo a ti" Contesto abochornado Naruto haciendo que un rubor apareciera en el rostro de Temari para luego cambiar por uno de irritación.

"¡Bah, como si quisiera que lo hicieras!"

Kankuro y Sakura solamente rieron el ver el rostro indignado de los rubios, cosa que hizo que Naruto al fin notara a la pelirosa que estaba a su lado…

"¡Sakura-chan!" Grito bastante entusiasmado intentando levantarse de la cama, sin embargo enseguida el trío de de ninjas lo empujaron contra la cama…

"¡Auch!" Aulló Naruto. "¿¡Sabían que existe algo llamado delicadeza!?"

Los tres de nuevo rieron para luego sentarse en la cama de Naruto quien les saco la lengua y se enderezo en la cama para tener una vista de los tres quienes solo lo contemplaron en silencio.

"Oye… Sakura-chan…" Dijo Naruto después de unos al parecer "tensos" minutos de miradas y silencio.

"¿Hmm?" Contesto ceñuda la chica.

Naruto de nuevo hizo un además de moverse y jalo a la chica a su lado para susurrar algo a su oído, en ese momento Sakura solamente sintió un ligero temblor al sentir al cálido aliento de su amigo en su cuello…

"Esto… pues yo…"

"¿Que sucede Naruto-kun?"

"Pues... yo… yo…"

""Dime…"

Naruto miro hacia ambos lados bastante nervioso y luego se inclino de nuevo sobre una intrigada y emocionada Sakura que básicamente se mordía las uñas a la velocidad de la luz

"Pues me preguntaba… ¿Quien es ella?" Dijo Naruto, haciendo que Sakura se quedara de piedra por un segundo…

"¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!... ¡NARUTO-BAKA!" Rugio de repente Sakura haciendo que media aldea se sobresaltara solo de escucharla en la lejanía.

"¡Sakura detente!" Dijo sobresaltada Temari intentando sujetar a la pelirosa (cosa extremadamente difícil en verdad).

"¡SUELTAME…¡¡LO VOY A HACER…!"

"'Temari suéltala…"

Kankuro se partía de la risa al ver a su hermana intentando lidiar contra el monstruo rosado, ambas chicas estaban enredadas entre manos y piernas y Naruto se había básicamente escabullido debajo de la cama…

Sin embargo Las orejas del par de ninjas y kunoichis se movieron al unísono al escuchar la voz que venía del umbral de la puerta.

Ahí estaba un chico de estatura media y pelirrojo, las ojeras en su rostro habían disminuido un poco, sin embargo no habían desaparecido para nada. Usaba una gabardina bastante guay color escarlata con cuello alto y ancho a juego con unos pantalones color lila y una característica calabaza en su espalda que era sujetada por un asidero parecido a un chaleco del mismo color de sus pantalones y con varias cintas cruzando su cuerpo para sujetar su peculiar arma, todo esto con ese porte elegante tan característico de el que hasta hizo que Naruto sacara su cabeza de la seguridad de su escondite…

"Gaara…"

"¡Gaara!"

Los hermanos de la arena y la pelirosa se quedaron de piedra al ver como Naruto salía como un niño pequeño debajo de la cama y corría a abrazar al pelirrojo el cual simplemente se sonrojo bastante para luego quedar de un color azul…

"Naruto… me ahogo" Dijo en un susurro el pelirrojo haciendo que al rubio se despegara de el rápidamente y se riera nerviosamente al notar todas las miradas de los chicos sobre él.

"Esto… pues…"

"Deberías ser menos emocional Naruto" dijo una voz detrás del aun colorado Gaara que ahora tosía por la pérdida de aire.

"¡Ero-sennin!"

"¡Ya te dije que te dejes de eso!" Salto un enfadado y contra irado Jiraiya apuntándolo con un dedo acusador al notar las miradas intrigadas del par de kunoichis que tenía el rubio a un lado.

"Jejeje… ¡es que es en serio difícil… ero-sennin!

"¡AAAAAAAhhhhhh!"

"Ya Jiraiya déjalo" intervino Gaara de nuevo de un color normal y mostrando su característica seriedad. "Edemas… Acaba de despertar y no queremos que duerma otros tres días…"

"¿¡Eh!?

Naruto que había escalado hasta su cama se había caído de sentón haciendo un chistoso sonido… "¿Cómo que tres días?" Cuestiono incrédulo. "¡Es imposible...¡Yo no duermó tanto!"

"¿Me estas cuestionando?" Dijo Gaara levantando una ceja mientras su arena comenzaba a salir de su calabaza siniestramente…

"Para… ¡Para Nada!" Se apresuro a decir el rubio sintiendo como una gota de sudor resbalaba de su nuca… _"mejor no lo hago enojar__ mas__"_

"¿Y qué tal te sientes?" Pregunto Kankuro mirando atentamente a Naruto quien se volvió hacia el

"Pues… bien creo yo, pero… ¿a que se refieren con que dormí tres días?"

"¿En serio no lo recuerdas?" Intervino Sakura sonando aun algo enfadada por el comentario de su amigo.

Naruto negó con la cabeza con una mirada de desconcierto…

"Veras…" comenzó Sakura…

_Flashback_

Naruto caminaba lentamente ya por la arena mientras el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo haciendo todo más caluroso y agotador. Ya habían pasado unas horas desde que habían dejado las ruinas del Oasis y ahora caminaban entre dunas de Arena… si tan solo pudiera quitarse esos trapos rotos que traía colgando…

fue entonces que recordó con tristeza que era el único cambio de ropa que había traído… en verdad, desde su gabardina hasta su bufanda su ropa tenia un gran significado para el… un gran significado…

"Naruto-kun…" dijo Sakura en un tono inseguro mirando de perfil al Jinchuriki.

"¿Eh?"

"Me preguntaba…. Tú… ¿recuerdas lo que sucedió?

Naruto rio nerviosamente… por supuesto que lo recordaba… era algo difícil de olvidar al fin y al cabo… ¿Podría entonces seguir al lado de su amiga¿Podría entonces ser capaz de enfrentar lo que fuera que los estuviera acechando¿¿Qué tal peligroso podría llegar a ser entonces?... ideas parecidas habían cruzado por su cabeza años atrás, sin embargo ahora que había estado a punto de matar a su MEJOR AMIGA…

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda… era como si un frio liquido fuera derramado lentamente en su revés… instintivamente miro hacia atrás para notar como Sakura había colocado una de sus manos en su fuerte dorso…

"¡Oh por dios Naruto!"

Sakura despego su mano del desecho abrigo que apenas lo cubría descubriendo como su mano derecha se había tornado de un color escarlata. Para su impresión la espalda del chico sangraba desde ya hacía rato y no lo había notado hasta sentir mojada toda la parte trasera del rubio, pero no pensó que se tratara de eso…

"Hmm… ¿lo notaste no? Dijo con amargura Uzumaki esquivando la inquisidora mirada que la pelirosa le envió…

"¿De qué hablas?... ¿Ya lo habías sentido? Examinó Sakura mirándolo aprensivamente…

"No es que no quisiera decírtelo… es solo que… no quería preocuparte mas…"

"¡pero Naruto te estás desangrando!" Salto preocupada Sakura librándose de los brazos de su amigo e intentando quitarle la chaqueta, sin embargo Naruto comenzó a forcejear débilmente…

"'Pero… Sakura-chan" Dijo débilmente intentando sonar enfadado… cosa que no funciono

"¡Pero Nada Naruto… quítatela!" Dijo ya acalorada y sin querer dándole un golpe en la ya dañada zona del chico…

"¡Auch!... De acuerdo, de acuerdo" acepto con un aire vencido despojándose la ropa el mismo y dejando a la vista su ya no tan infantil cuerpo pero, para curiosidad de la chica dejándose la bufanda…

"¡Naruto no seas ridículo!" Dijo ella ruborizándose un poco al ver el definido cuerpo del malherido… _"¿Por qué me estoy fijando en estas cosas?... ¡Es mi mejor amigo!.. ¡Yo no me siento atraída por el…¿O acaso?"_

"Cof, cof…"

Sin embargo Sakura fue sacada de sus pensamientos pues para su inquietud el chico había comenzado a toser incontrolablemente…

"¡Naruto!... ¡¡¡Naruto quítate esa bufanda que te estas ahorcando!!!"

Sakura rápidamente hizo un ademan de quitársela con su mano, sin embargo el chico sorprendiéndola la sujeto por la muñeca fuertemente, pero sin llegar a lastimarla…

"Esto no… por favor…"

Y dicho esto el rubio cayo desmayado en la arena…

"¡NARUTO!" Rugio con voz desgarradora la kunoichi arrojándose al suelo y mirándolo con terror en sus ojos…

"No te preocupes" dijo una voz frente a ella… "solo se desmayo…"

"¿Eh?"

Sakura levanto la vista para encontrarse no más ni menos que con…

"Gaara…"

El Kazekage se encontraba flotando a un metro de ellos en una nube de arena, y para sorpresa de la pelirosada con un arsenal de ninjas de la arena a sus espaldas. El pelirrojo bajo la vista hacia la enajenada kunoichi quien solamente lo miro a los ojos y finalmente se dejo caer en la arena junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Naruto…

_Fin del Flashback…_

"Después de eso" continuo Temari sonriente. "hicieron la mas escandalosa entrada a la villa que se haya visto en años"

"¡Imagínate al Kazekage y a su mejor cuadrilla irrumpiendo en la villa sobrevolándola "magistralmente" con una kunoichi histérica y a un ninja rubio semidesnudo e inconsciente con una bufanda de metro y medio amarrada en su cuello en el medio de todo esto!" Dijo Kankuro entre risas con lágrimas en los ojos solo de imaginarlo… de nuevo…

Naruto y Sakura se sonrojaron bastante al pensar en esto, claro esta hasta que Naruto intervino bastante contra irado para diversión de Temari y Kankuro…

"¿¡Y me dirán que la entrada de Ero Sennin no fue menos escandalosa o sí?!"

"En realidad…"

"¡No le digas!" Salto Jiraiya amenazando a Kankuro quien amenazaba con romperse a reír…

Discípulo y Sensei se miraron fijamente unos segundos y luego comenzaron a reírse escandalosamente para desconcierto y pena ajena de los demás…

"No quiero saber…" se limito a decir Sakura quien sorprendió a Gaara mirándola fijamente, sin embargo este no hizo ningún reparo en esto, solamente la miro con mayor intensidad, cosa que hizo que Sakura temblara de escalofríos súbitamente…

"¿Y bien?" Dijo finalmente Gaara sacando por fin de su aparatoso momento a Naruto, Jiraiya y el par de hermanos que los miraban con sonrisas tontas… "¿Me vas a decir que sucedió Sakura?

Sakura se quedo estática… había olvidado por completo el tema_… "supongo que después de al menos unos cortos momentos de paz me he olvidado de todo"_ pensó melancólicamente…

"¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunto Kankuro

"Pues a lo que le sucedió a Konoha obviamente" intervino Temari mirando con curiosidad a la peli rosada "¿o no Gaara?

Gaara se limito a asentir con la cabeza…

Sakura se mordió el labio… no quería hablar de eso… había pasado las últimas horas recordando lo que había acontecido en su ya extinta villa… los recuerdos habían llegado a su cabeza lenta pero poderosamente… estas últimas noches no habían sido mas que pesadillas… sueños que la perseguían y la atormentaban sin compasión… lagunas en su mente sin fondo… un mar oscuro y perturbador. Justo cuando había pensado que había salido del fondo de un pozo después de su accidentado despertar ahora no se encontraba más que con una cruda y fría realidad que sabía, no la dejaría vivir en paz, no hasta que algo pasara… hasta que hiciera algo…

"Sakura-chan..."

Sakura por segunda vez fue sacada de sus desafortunados pensamientos para encontrarse con los azules ojos del Uzumaki, quien le brindo una paz a la chica… una paz que no había experimentado desde que recordaba…

"¿Y Bien?" Volvió a tentar Gaara levantando las cejas… había algo que lo tenía intranquilo… no quería que esto se saliera de control…. Después de toda su aldea era la única que quedaba de las cinco grandes aldeas ninjas…

Sakura se mantuvo en silencio de nuevo… sin embargo se sintió como una estúpida al notar como las lagrimas de frustración, tristeza, odio y desesperación reprimidas desde hacía días por fin se desbordaban de su corazón y sus pupilas…

"¡Vamos Sakura!" La apresuro Temari ya algo desesperada… notando como la chica comenzaba a temblar por momentos…

"Es lo mejor…" comenzó Kankuro sonando bastante amable (cosa muy rara)

"Sakura tienes que hacerlo… es la único forma" la animo Jiraiya.

Sakura simplemente apretó fuertemente sus manos contra su vestido sucio… en realidad era la única ropa que tenia ahora… cosa que en realidad la hacía sentir aun más desdichada... miserable… expuesta…

"por favor" dijo Naruto al fin colocando una mano en su hombro de la asombrada chica que enseguida levanto su mirada… "no puede ser tan duro" comento sonriendo tímidamente. "… además… estamos aquí contigo…"

Sakura despego su mirada de Naruto para notar sorprendida como todos le dedicaban una sonrisa cargada de aliento, incluso Gaara hizo lo más parecido a una…

La kunoichi suspiro… "Pues… verán…" comenzó Sakura de nuevo adentrándose en su tortuoso pasado…

_Flashback…_ (De nuevo lo sé, lo sé, han de pensar que es muy molesto no? jejeje)

El sol comenzaba a brillar en lo alto de las montañas, detrás de la esplendorosa Villa de Konoha. Los pájaros comenzaban a cantar y una aparente paz se respiraba… Lo único que se podía apreciar despierto en ese momento era la sombra de una kunoichi que corría ágilmente por los tejados de las casas con una mirada de preocupación y determinación en su rostro…

Esa mañana Hinata Hyuuga había regresado de su misión junto con Kurenai Yuhi e Ino Yamanaka del país de la hierba hacia una hora, sin embargo en el camino algo imprevisto había ocurrido…

Hinata saltaba de tejado en tejado y solo tenía una cosa en mente, o más bien una persona… solamente mantenía este pensamiento en su mente… era lo único que la mantenía en pie…

_"Tan solo un poco mas… tan solo un poco mas…"_ pensó la ojiblanca por fin cayendo en un balcón aun manteniendo la gracia que la caracterizaba…

Rápidamente la kunoichi toco el cristal de la puerta corrediza de la habitación… instintivamente miro hacia sus espaldas… ellos estarían cerca… podía sentirlo… se llevo una mano a su brazo derecho… aun estaba fresco…

Con rapidez los oídos de la kunoichi pudieron captar como algo se revolvía en el interior de la habitación que aun se mantenía a oscuras… y con desesperación volvió a tocar al cristal… ¡por dios que no eran momentos para esto!

"¡Ya voy!" Se escucho una voz desde dentro… Hinata comenzó a morderse la uña de su dedo meñique… un tic nervioso que había desarrollado en tan solo una noche… la peor y más aterradora noche de su vida…

"¡Por favor!" Apresuro Hinata elevando un poco la voz, cosa muy rara en ella… "¡Es urgente…!"

Dos minutos después por fin la puerta se abrió, sin embargo lo único que se escucho fue un grito de sorpresa y horror…

"¡OH DIOS MIO Hinata que te sucedió!" Aulló Sakura Haruno aun vistiéndose y notando el deplorable estado de la chica…

Ante ella está la futura heredera del Clan Hyuuga… sin embargo parecía sacada de una película de horror… su color de piel era pálido, como si hubiera muerto hace dos semanas y nadie se lo hubiera dicho aun… su rostro estaba sucio y manchado con lo que parecía sangre seca, incluso un gran corte que aun manaba se apreciaba en su mejilla derecha. Su abrigo color beige estaba ahora algo húmedo, lleno de tierra, musgo, fango e inmundicia, además de estar surcado por una estela carmesí que le daban un aspecto tétrico y un tanto perturbador… sus pantaloncillos estaban en las mismas condiciones, si Sakura la hubiera visto en la calle pensaría que se trataba de una pordiosera, pero desgraciadamente no era así… no… Hyuuga Hinata estaba plantada en la puerta de su balcón apenas respirando…

"Por favor… Saku-ra… puedo… ¿Puedo… pasar?" Dijo entrecortadamente le Kunoichi recargándose en la pared…

"¡Pero por supuesto!" contesto Harunp tomando a la Hyuuga y básicamente empujándola a su cama… "¡Tú tienes que curarte!... ¡guardar reposo!"

"¡No hay tiempo para eso!" se apresuro a decir Hinata levantándose sorprendentemente de la cama… "escucha Sakura…"

"¡No Hinata escúchame tú a mí!" la reprendió la Kunoichi acercándose a Hinata y usando su jutsu medico en su mejilla de la morena. "¡No estás en condiciones para estar por ahí saltando de techo en techo!... ¡apenas puedes moverte!... si Kurenai-Sensei te viera así"

"¡KURENAI SENSEI ESTA MUERTA SAKURA!" Rugio Hinata ya desesperada apartando con violencia la mano sanadora de la peli rosada

"¿¡Pero qué…!?... ¡DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO!"

"¡No es más que la verdad!" dijo Hinata al borde la las lagrimas… "¡Sakura tenemos que volver con Tsunade-sama!"

"¡PERO HINATA…!"

"¡SAKURA NO HAY TIEMPO YA!" Volvió a gritar Hinata mirando con frenesí a la ex integrante del equipo siete. "¡ES UNA ORDEN DE ELLA...!

"¿Estás segura que estas bien…?"

"¡Sii!" Gimió Hinata resignándose_… "si no es por las buenas… lo siento Sakura"_

Rápidamente la Hyuuga activo su Byakugan y corriendo hacia Sakura, sin embargo la atacada reacciono rápidamente y sujeto las manos de Hinata levantándolas en el aire, inmovilizándola por esos momentos…

"¿¡pero tú estás loca o…!?"

Sakura no fue capaz de terminar su oración… Hinata ágilmente cambio los lugares y con fuerza increíble arrojo a Sakura hacia fuera de la habitación, saliendo disparada contra el barandal del balcón, el cual se rompió estrepitosamente haciendo que cayera desde el segundo piso de su casa…

"¡Sakura!" Se escucho la voz de Hinata desde la residencia…

La ojiblanca salto desde el segundo piso y cayo aun lado de Sakura quien la miraba estupefacta…

"Lo siento" dijo Hinata tendiéndole una mano para que se pusiera de pie…

Sakura algo adolorida aun extendió su mano también, sin embargo en ese instante algo eclipsó por un momento la luz del sol...

Ambas kunoichis miraron al cielo para observar como una mariposa de papel del tamaño de Akamaru sobrevolaba sus cabezas…

"Ya están aquí" dijo siniestramente Hinata mirando con preocupación las gigantescas puertas de la aldea, las cuales en ese momento se abrieron estruendosamente haciendo saltar de la impresión a Sakura…

"¿Qué sucede?" Urgió la pelirosa sin comprender lo que sucedía

"Ya te dije… ¡No hay tiempo, hay que ir con la Godaime!"

Ambas kunoichis se miraron atentamente por lo que parecieron horas, sin embargo Sakura sabía perfectamente que solo eran segundos los que habían transcurrido desde ese estruendo inicial, hasta que finalmente con el ceño fruncido y valentía en su rostro asintió con la cabeza…

Haruto estrecho la mano de Hinata y ambas comenzaron a correr hacia la torre del Hokage que por primera vez en su vida, la pelirosa notaba estaba bastante lejos de su hogar…

"¡Hinata!" Grito Sakura intentando alcanzar a la morena, cosa que no logro por lo que opto por alzar más su voz. "¿Se pude saber que está pasando?"

"¿No es obvio?... ¡Están invadiendo la aldea!" grito también Hinata sin volverse a mirar a la pelirosa. "durante la misión mi equipo y yo nos topamos con un par de los malhechores y nos persiguieron todo el camino… creímos haberlos asesinado antes de volver… pero veo que nos equivocamos…"

"¿Cuántas bajas temporales registro tu escuadrón?" Siguió preguntando Sakura mientras notaba ahora como cinco palomas de al parecer arcilla del tamaño de una casa sobrevolaban la aldea y se estrellaban contra los tejados haciendo que el fuego comenzara a devorar los barrios de Konoha que por fin había despertado, al parecer por el estruendo anterior y ahora seguramente por este…

Hinata guardo silencio por un momento… sin duda eso era lo más difícil…

"Chouji Akimichi fue asesinado… le siguió Tenten y por ultimo… mi Sensei…"

Sakura sintió un hueco en su corazón al escuchar eso… tres de sus camaradas… ¿muertos?... el alma se le fue a los pies y no pudo correr más, cosa que Hinata noto tres tejados mas por lo que se detuvo y volvió a correr hacia ella…

"¿Sakura…?"

"¿¡Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila!?" Rugio la pelirosada mientras otra paloma se estrellaba a unos diez metros de ellas con gran estruendo haciendo ver aun más dramática la escena… el fuego comenzó a arder y los gritos se comenzaron a escuchar en la lejanía… la matanza había comenzado…

Hinata la miro estupefacta y entonces por primera vez en su vida el odio se reflejo en su mirada…

"¿Quién te crees eh?... ¿¡TU NO FUISTE LA QUE VIO COMO SUS COMPAÑEROS CAIAN UNO POR UNO O SI!?... ¡TU NO ESCUCHASTE LOS GRITOS DE AUXILIO Y DOLOR MIENTRAS MIRABAS IMPOTENTE COMO DESCUARTIZABAN A TU COMPAÑERO!... ¡TU NO SENTISTE LA ANGUSTIA AL VER COMO EL OTRO DESAPARECIA Y NO LO VOLVIAS A VER!... ¡Y TU NO FUISTE OBLIGADA A DEJAR TODO ATRÁS COMO UNA ORDEN!

Hinata había comenzado a llorar… ¿Qué sabia Sakura de lo que ella había sufrido esa noche?... ¡Aun podía verlo todo ante sus ojos como una siniestra película que se repetía en su cabeza…! las lagrimas de ira resbalaban por sus mejillas provocándole escozor en su rostro… el muro de fuego a un lado de ellas se elevaba como las olas del mar antes de chocar contra tierra y la ira de Hinata por fin salía a flote…

"Hinata… yo…"

"Ya déjalo Sakura" la corto la chica dándole la espalda a la pelirosa que se sentía la imbécil más grande del mundo… "por favor… sigamos… los demás ya deben de estar planeando la defensa"

"Si"

Y dicho esto ambas reemprendieron el tortuoso viaje… en al camino pudieron ver a la gente corriendo por las calles gritando de horror y dolor… el fuego devoraba todo a su paso sin compasión, sin embargo no había tiempo para salvarlos… tenían que llegar lo más pronto posible… no había de otra…

"¡Hinata!"

Sakura se sorprendió de que esa voz no viniera de su garganta y al parecer Hinata también pues se detuvo torpemente al ser rebasada por su amiga…

La morena se volvió para encontrarse con una versión menor a ella… Hanabi Hyuuga se encontraba pegada a una pared arrinconada por el fuego que parecía tener vida y que la rondaba fatalmente…

Hinata se bloqueo por un minuto… la misión estaba primero, sin embargo… Hanabi era su hermana… además si ayudaba a su hermana tendría que detenerse a ayudar al resto de la gente y aun que lo deseara con todo su corazón una orden era una orden y además de ahora en adelante siempre tendría en cuenta las últimas palabras de la ya difunta Kurenai-Sensei…

"¡HINATA QUE ESPERAS!" Grito una voz a su lado…

La Hyuuga se volvió para mirar a Sakura a su lado mirándola con insistencia…

"Nada" dijo tristemente Hinata maldiciéndose así misma y para sorpresa de ambas mujeres que la llamaban saltando al fuego y abrazando con fuerza a una anonadada Hanabi que comenzó a sollozar en sus brazos…

"Hinata-san" Gimoteo Hanabi. "no sé qué sucede… un-as cosas ra-ras irrumpieron en ca-sa… Padre y Ne-ji intentaron de-tener-les pero no pu-dieron… ¡NO PUDIERON!... Me or-denaron que hu-yera… ¡YO NO QUERIA!... Y entonces…

"Ya Hanabi, ya" la consoló Hinata mientras la abrazaba y de nuevo comenzaba a llorar… "todo estará bien… ahora estoy contigo… yo nunca te dejare sola nunca… ¡SAKURA!"

La pelirosa que observaba boquiabierta a las hermanas despertó un poco desconcertada unos segundos después…

"¿¡A QUE ESPERAS!?" Grito desgarradoramente Hinata. "¡Hokage-sama está esperando!... ¡ve con ella!"

"Pero Hinata… tu…"

"¡Olvídate de mi!" Grito Hinata mientras miraba como unas extrañas siluetas se dibujaban en la lejania… parecían fantasmas que surcaban el cielo ahora negro de Konoha…

"¡No!" Exclamo Sakura tercamente. "¡Un ninja nunca deja a un compañero en…!"

"¡LO ES SI ES POR EL BIEN DE LA MISION!" La interrumpió Hinata mientras sentía como el fuego estaba cada vez más cerca de ella y su hermanita… unos segundos más y todo ya seria historia…

"¡PERO…!"

"¡SAKURA CUIDADO!"

Sakura miro a sus espaldas para notar como una marioneta monstruosa con una gigantesca hoz volaba hacia ella e intentaba cortarle el cuello, sin embargo Hinata lanzo un kunai con un sello explosivo envuelto en el hacia la mano del títere el cual dejo caer su arma, Hinata había logrado salvar a Sakura…

"Ese era mi último kunai" dijo Hinata en voz baja para luego hundir su rostro en el cabello de su anonadada hermana que se escondió mas en el abrazo de la morena… si iba morir deseaba al menos hacerlo con ella…

"Pero…"

"¡SAKURA ES POR EL BIEN DE LO QUE QUEDA DE LA ALDEA!" Dijo Hinata al fin. "Entiéndelo… mi vida y la de Hanabi en este momento es lo de menos… ¡Hay gente que ni siquiera se puede defender ahí afuera y esa gente es la que en verdad te necesita!... ¡Hazlo por mí!... ¡como una muestra de amistad!

"¡por esa misma amistad no te puedo dejar!"

"Sakura…"

Haruno se dispuso a saltar, sin embargo en ese momento un lobo blanco la embistió fuertemente mandándola a volar varios metros lejos de Hinata…

"Es lo mejor…" pensó Hinata mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a Hanabi y cerraba sus ojos tristemente al mismo tiempo que una viga caía debajo de ambas hermanas…

Sakura se levanto torpemente unos minutos después sintiendo su piel escociendo… por suerte el lobo de arcilla había impactado contra un muro alto y simplemente había hecho un gran hoyo a un lado de ella, sin embargo no había tiempo… tenía que correr… tenía que hacer cumplir el último deseo de Hinata… era lo menos que podía hacer…

"No me rendiré… No me detendré… ¡HINATA!"

Rápidamente se puso de pie y con energía renovada corrió hacia la torre de la Hokage que estaba cada vez más cerca… en el camino pudo ver a los padres de Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji combatiendo contra un ejército de marionetas, a Kakashi-sensei y a una multitud de ANBUS haciendo detonar a varias palomas de arcilla en el aire, a Anko Mitarashi y a Shizune sobre unas gigantescas serpiente recatando civiles con precisión, al clan Inuzuka guiando a una jauría de perros y al Aburame volando sobre nubes de insectos corriendo por los techos en sentido contrario al de ella seguramente buscando al causante de todo, por mencionar algunos…

Finalmente la chica cayo ágilmente en frente de la torre de Tsunade… solamente para ver como una especia de resplandor la atravesaba por la mitad y como comenzaba a crujir peligrosamente…

"¡CUIDADO!" Se escucho una voz desde lo alto de la torre…

"¡HOKAGE-SAMA!" Grito Sakura recordando la lección de Kakashi-sensei… aquella ocasión en el país de la Ola… ahora lo pondría en práctica…

Concentro el chakra en sus pies… y sin siquiera pensarlo comenzó a correr ascendentemente hacia lo alto de la torre, sin embargo para su sorpresa la mitad de la torre por donde ella escalaba se comenzó a desmoronar… con cuidado esquivo todo lo que se le venía encima al mismo tiempo que lo aprovechó… salto sobre escritorios, sillas, trozos de pared e incluso una que otra botella de Sake de la anciana…

"¡YA CASI!" Grito dándose ánimo y finalmente dando un súper salto sobre un archivero para caer en la parte intacta de la torre.

Lo único que pudo notar fue a Tsunade enfrascada en una batalla contra lo que parecía una planta gigante envuelta en una bolsa negra con nubes rojas…

"¡KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" Grito Tsunade mientras Katsuyu hacia su aparición detrás de Sakura haciendo que los pelos de la nuca se le erizaran a la pelirosa que lo observaba todo embobada….

"¡Sakura no hay tiempo!" Grito Tsunade mientras esquivaba una liana que la perseguía como un látigo… "¡SUBE EN KATSUYU Y BUSCA A ANKO Y A SHIZUNE!"

"Pero…"

"¡TIENEN QUE SECAR DE AQUÍ A LOS SOBREVIVIENTES!" vocifero Tsunade golpeando el suelo con un tacón y haciendo que una grieta se abriera en el suelo y persiguiera a su contrincante…

"¡tendrás que hacer más que eso anciana!" Se burlo Zetsu estirando un brazo monstruosamente y conectándolo con el estomago de la Godaime…

"Rápido Saku-ra!" la apresuro Tsunade arrodillándose por el dolor… "¿Dón-de está Hi-nata?"

"Ella…"

Sakura guardo silencio… Tsunade aun en el suelo lo golpeo haciendo que una parte de este se rompiese por el poder de su golpe y haciendo que ella y Zetsu cayeran a su despecho…

"¡No hay tiempo! Grito Tsunade mirando desde su lugar a Sakura que se encontraba precariamente en el reducido espacio que no se desmorono con ella y su contrincante… "VE"

Esta vez Sakura no dudo… Hinata deseaba que ella siguiera las órdenes de Tsunade y eso haría, sin embargo…

De nuevo algo la impacto haciendo que cayera en un espacioso tejado hecho de nichos rojos y rodeado por varias copas de arboles un lindo lugar, si tenias en cuenta que tres cuartos de la aldea estaban destrozadas…

"Vaya, vaya" dijo una figura cayendo desde el cielo…

"¿Así que eres tu el que no ha dejado de molestarme todo este tiempo eh?" Exclamo rabiosa Sakura apretando los puños y poniéndose en posición de pelea, si eso era lo que quería ese imbécil eso tendría…

"¿Y que si soy yo?" Se burlo Deidara acercándose a Sakura lentamente…

"¡Imbécil!" Grito Sakura corriendo hacia el dirigiendo un golpe hacia su rostro, sin embargo en el último momento dirigió el golpe hacia el suelo haciendo que varios fragmentos de nicho volaran contra Deidara al mismo tiempo que una nube de polvo se elevaba sobre ellos…

"Lo hice…"

"Ja… ¡Te falta más que eso!" dijo la voz de Deidara entre el humo…

Sakura miro impresionada como un león de arcilla salía dentro del humo y corría hacia ella, sin embargo en el último momento logro esquivarlo y el felino término estrellándose contra un alto mural que ambos tenían a sus espaldas…

"Es inútil que te resistas" Se burlo Deidara riéndose malévolamente… "¿no te das cuenta?... ¡Konoha ha caído!... ¡Míralo por ti misma!"

Sakura miro a su alrededor… ya no veía ninguna resistencia… Anko y Shizune ya no patrullaban las calles y no había rastro de Tsunade… miro hacia el cielo oscuro para ver ahora como las aves y mariposas de papel descendían sobre la ciudad y explotaban en varios colores con gran estruendo al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba como varias casas se derrumbaban más aun… las marionetas deambulaban por las calles horripilantemente y varios animales de arcilla jugaban en los tejados…

"Se acabo" Exclamo Deidara montando en un caballo de Arcilla briosamente. "Adiós… Linda"

Y dicho esto cabalgo hacia Sakura quien esta vez no pudo evitarlo… solamente pudo escuchar el estruendo, además de ser cegada por la luz y por último la oscuridad…

_Fin del Flashback…_

"Y eso es lo que paso" concluyo Sakura con la mirada gacha…

Jiraiya el fuerte suspiro decepcionado…Kankuro el a veces engreído tenía la boca ligeramente abierta por la impresión… Gaara el ambiguo tenía una mirada de profunda tristeza y Temari, que siempre se caracterizaba por ser alguien fuerte tenía los ojos vidriosos…

Naruto sintió como su mundo daba vueltas… como todo se caía a pedazos… su villa… su hogar… el lugar del que alguna vez ambiciono ser el líder y protector había sido destruida de la manera más cruel… sus camaradas habían sido asesinados. Fue entonces cuando sintió un hueco en su interior… Chouji, Tenten y Hinata…

No supo por que, sin embargo al pensar en la kunoichi su estomago se comprimió horriblemente… la chica había dado todo hasta el fin… había intentado salvar a su hermana y por eso había muerto… ahora todo estaba perdido… su magnífica villa había caído en una sola mañana… en medio de un amanecer…

"Akatsuki" Dijo con frialdad Jiraiya mirando como la tormenta de Arena había cesado al fin. "ellos… ellos fueron los causantes de esto…"

"¿Y ahora que haremos?" Cuestiono Temari mirando con preocupación a su hermano. "Cuatro de las cinco grandes aldeas ninjas han caído…"

"¿Cuatro?" Inquirió Naruto ceñudo

Temari le miro incrédula…

"¡Ah claro!... olvidaba esta…"

Gaara fulmino con la mirada a Naruto…

"Seguramente intentaran venir por esta" comento Gaara sabiamente. "pero no les dejaremos el camino tan fácil… ¿eh hermanos?"

Los ninjas de la arena asintieron con gravedad… no era una pregunta… era obvio que ellos estarían hasta el fin para su villa…

"Y espero que también contemos con su ayuda de ustedes" continuo Gaara mirando con solemnidad al grupo de ninjas de Konoha.

"Por supuesto" dijo Sakura levantando la mirada sonriéndole a Gaara. "Tómalo como la recompensa por salvarnos a Naruto y a mi"

"Pues yo no tengo mucho que hacer" intervino Jiraiya rascándose la cabeza. "además será divertido patear algunos traseros"

"¿Tu qué dices Naruto?" Dijo Temari animada. "¡Podríamos darte incluso un protector de la Arena!"

Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia Temari quien al solo notar con que frialdad la miro retrocedió unos pasos atrás…

"Pues conmigo no cuenten" dijo Naruto apretando los puños. "Yo no quiero pelear…"

En ese momento Naruto fue cortado… todos miraron hacia le ventana que se había abierto de un golpe proyectando una sombra sobre los seis sorprendidos shinobis…

"¿Al fin estoy quedando loca?" Dijo la figura detrás de Naruto. "¿El güerito imbécil dijo que ya no quería pelear?"

Temari y Kankuro parpadearon estupefactos… ante ellos estaba una linda kunoichi de tal vez su edad… era alta y delgada con una linda figura femenina. Tenía un rostro fresco y juvenil… unos ojos oscuros brillaban con seguridad… una sonrisa limpia y sincera. su largo cabello pelirrojo que caía hasta su espalda estaba amarrado por un gran listón color violeta del mismo color de la blusa holgada y de anchas y acampanadas mangas que se ondeaban con el viento, traía puesto unos pantaloncillos de color blanco que le llegaban a los tobillos y unas sandalias ninjas del mismo color de su cinta.

"¿¡Pero como…!?

"¡Si yo…!"

La chica no escucho palabras, solamente salto desde la ventana sobre la espalda de un divertido Naruto…

"¡Naruto-kun te e extrañado!" Dijo dándole un beso en ambas mejillas al chico y luego hundiendo su rostro en el desordenado cabello del rubio. "¡Y tu cabello sigue oliendo igual!"

Todos observaban la escena anonadados, incluso Gaara se atraganto al ver como la chica después de oler al kitsune los miraba con rostro de confusión…

"¿Qué pasa aquí eh¡No soy un zombi o algo así!"

Y dicho esto volvió a abrazar con fuerza a Naruto quien en esta ocasión si se sonrojo bastante al sentir las manos de su "cariñosa" amiga acariciando su pecho bajo la bata de hospital…

"¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Fue lo único que se escucho…

"¡SAKURA!" Grito Temari quien fue la primera en notar como la pelirosa se había desmayado con ojos perdidos a sus pies y murmurando cosas sin sentido…

"¿Sakura-chan?" Dijo Naruto con cara de niño inocente al ver como Temari sacaba su abanico y refrescaba a la inconsciente…

"Y esto solo empieza" se lamento Jiraiya rodando los ojos y dando un gran bostezo…

La desconocida solamente se rio divertida y volvió a su "Inspección"….

"¡¡¡POR QUE A MI!!!" Grito Naruto rojo como un tomate y deseando que las chicas fueran tan solo un poco menos enigmáticas…

Continuara…

Jejejeje pues supongo que ya sabrán de quien se trata no????

Bueno pues primero que nada gracias a las nuevas personas que han tenido la gran consideración de leer esto… ¡En serio lo aprecio! Nunca creí que ni llegara a los 2 reviews… U.U bueno pues espero que el capi les haya gustado y ya me apresuro con el próximo, de nuevo gracias por todo y nos vemos en la próxima… ¡Peace and Luv Ya!


	7. Segundas Impresiones

Bueno, bueno pues aquí de nuevo dejando otro capi para ustedes que de nuevo se atreven a leer mis locuras… ¡En serio que lo aprecio! Muchas gracias por todo y pues nada, solo espero que siga siendo de su agrado lo que estoy haciendo y les prometo que ya voy a ser mas frecuente (después de todo ya tengo diecisiete años y ya debo de madurar (¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII¡¡¡POR FIN EL VIERNES CUMPLI 17 POR FIN PUEDO TENER PERMISO PROVISIONAL DE CONDUCIR!!!!!!!!! AL FIN EL AUTO SERA MIO!!!!!!!! Cof, cof, cof… no se que fue eso, bórrenlo de su memoria o.ó) y en verdad lamento la demora pero mi semestre ya inicio y mi capacitación es la más matada de mi colegio, no tienen ni idea de lo duro que es… (A quién se le ocurre dejar un collage sobre le biología con tres compartimientos para mañana!!!, en serio detesto a ese profe), además por fin me encontré cara a cara con mi maestra menesis que el año pasado me hizo la vida de cuadritos!!! (Reyes esto, Reyes lo otro… ¡Ah no la soporto!, en serio no sé cómo le voy a hacer para conservar mi beca este semestre jejeje) pero en fi, no están para esto así que los dejo de entretener y aquí está el capitulo…

7

Segundas Impresiones

"¡OYE YA SUELTALO!"

"¿¡Y QUIEN TE CREES TU IMBECIL PARA DECIRME ESO EH!?"

"¿¡QUIEN TE CREES TU PARA MANOSEARLO EH?!"

"¡PUES MUY FACIL: SOY SU…!"

Sakura no tardo mucho en despertar y enseguida fulmino con la mirada a la kunoichi que aun no soltaba a Naruto y lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que el rubio ya estuviera azul por la falta de aire…

"¡Chicas, chicas basta!" Intervino Jiraiya al fin, solamente recibiendo dos golpes en cada mejilla y arrugando su cara cómicamente, o al menos eso pensó Kankurou…

"¡Sakura-chan basta por favor!" rogo Naruto poniéndose de pie en la cama e intentando zafarse del abrazo de la pelirroja, sin embargo solo se tambaleo y cayó estrepitosamente de la cama con su acosadora incluida.

"Déjala Naruto-kun" dijo sonriendo malévolamente la pelirroja restregando su mejilla en el hombro del rubio haciendo que este pasara de azul a rojo literalmente. "solamente esta celosa de que estoy haciendo lo que ella no se atrevió a hacer mientras dormías…"

"¡CALLATE QUE YO NO SOY UNA ACOSADORA COMO TU!" Rugio Sakura apuntándola con un dedo acusador. "¿Quién te crees que eres eh?"

"Una kunoichi mejor que tu… si tanto deseas saber" se jacto la otra chica riendo mordazmente.

"¿a si?" Exclamo embarazada Sakura cambiando su expresión a una desafiante, "Entonces pruébalo"

"¡Ja! Solo perdería mí tiempo" se burlo de nuevo la pelirroja y dándole un beso tronado en la mejilla a Naruto quien ya movía su boca como un pez fuera del agua.

"¿Tienes miedo?" La tentó Sakura sacando un kunai de quien sabe dónde y mirando con prepotencia a su aparente enemiga de amores…

Instantáneamente la expresión de la pelirroja cambio por una seria y enseguida se llevo una mano a su espalda soltando un poco al abrazo de Naruto quien respiro aliviado al fin…

"Esto…" comenzó el rubio al sentir la tensión en el ambiente, "yo creo que deberían…"

"¡NO TE METAS!" Gritaron ambas al unísono sin mover un musculo aun…

"Yo creo que…"

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Y sin previo aviso Sakura rabiosa se lanzo sobre la pelirroja con tanta fuerza que ambas se estamparon contra un ventanal y cayeron por el tercer piso hacia la calle que ya estaba de nuevo llena de gente que corría de aquí para allá…

"¡TAYUYA NO!" Grito desgarradoramente Naruto desde la ventana mientras veía por intervalos como ambas comenzaban a correr por la avenida arrojándose shuriken y kunais mirándose fieramente…

"Lo sabía" dijo Temari al fin logrando articular una palabra… "¿Qué no se supone que estaba muerta?... ¡Yo misma la mate!"

"No estaba muerta" comento Jiraiya con dos grandes moretones en sus cachetes dándole el aspecto de haberse maquillado ambas mejillas. "Estaba en estado crítico, sin embargo Gaara y yo…"

"¿¡Gaara!?" Bufo Temari por primera vez en su vida fulminando con la mirada al Kazekage que ni siquiera se altero ante esto (típico de el XD)

"Como decía Gaara y yo la auxiliamos después de que el resto de los cinco del sonido cayeron…"

"Así es" continuo Gaara. "Cuando peleaba contra Kimimaro me di cuenta de que alguien observaba la batalla… ese era Jiraiya"

"¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEE Y ENTONCES POR QUE NO TE DIGNASTE A AYUDARNOS!?" Rugio Naruto quien no sabía esa parte de la historia por obvias razones…

"No era de mi incumbencia lo que le había sucedido al pequeño Uchiha" se limito a decir Jiraiya encogiéndose de hombros. "Además creo que hubiera herido el orgullo del Kazekage si intervenía ¿no Gaara?"

Gaara simplemente hizo un ruidito y camino hacia la ventana en silencio.

"Ellas están peleando fuera y causando estragos en MI villa… ¡Naruto, Kankurou!, vayan por ellas…"

"Pero Gaara…"

"Es una orden" sentencio el Kazekage. "si tantos deseos tenias de ponerte de pie Naruto supongo que este es el momento…"

"¿Cómo lo supo?" le susurro el kitsune a Kankurou quien se encogió de hombros y camino hacia la ventana desdeñosamente.

"Adelante" dijo Kankuro saltando ágilmente y cayendo entre la gente quien solamente le miraba sorprendidos "¿Qué miran eh¿no tienen que ir a criar camellos o cosas así¡Sigan su camino!"

La gente solamente pestaño y salto de susto al ver como una cuarta persona caía entre ellos…

"¡Kankurou apresúrate…!... si Tayuya-chan se enfada Sakura-chan puede…

"¡Naruto vamos!" Gritó Kankuro varios metros más lejos de Naruto quien solamente se rio un poco y arranco a correr tras el…

OoOoOoOoOo

"Eres buena" dijo Sakura corriendo por un gran muro de arena arrojando un kunai que fácilmente Tayuya esquivo con una risita que hizo que la pelirosa se mordiera el labio inferior_… "¿en serio estará tomando esto en serio?"_ pensó indignada arrojando aun mas.

"Te lo dije tonta" se burlo Tayuya que ágilmente salto junto a Sakura y la golpeo arrojándola al suelo. "Jamás podrás hacer algo contra mi… no eres digna de Naruto-kun"

"¡Deja a Naruto fuera de esto!" Rugio Sakura poniéndose de pie y golpeando el suelo haciendo que este se fragmentará y ambas cayeran en un mercado subterráneo que tenían bajo sus pies, sin embargo Sakura no fue capaz de mantener el equilibrio y cayó estrepitosamente sobre la mercancía de una verdulería…

"¡Jamás!" Grito Tayuya saltando también y aterrizando sobre Sakura quien emitió un gemido de dolor… "¡tendrás que vencerme para quedarte con Naruto-kun!

Sakura se quedo de piedra… ¡Ella no sentía nada por Naruto mas que amistad…!... ¿o sí?... ¡Aun así no era el momento para estar pensando en esas cosas! Estaba a punto de devolverle el golpe a Tayuya cuando sintió como algo duro y frio golpeaba su pecho.

"¡Mentirosa!" Exclamo Tayuya indignada maniobrando algo entre sus manos. "¿¡Crees que no escuche lo que hablaban hace un rato en la habitación y como lo mirabas!?... ¡No soy ciega sordomuda!" y dicho esto le dio una fuerte patada a la pelirosa quien salió volando dejando una estela de humo en el suelo y a toda la gente mirándolas emocionados, como si fuera un espectáculo… el mas macabro que se pudieran imaginar…

"¡Mocosas!" Grito una anciana rabiosa saliendo dentro de la gente y agitando una zanahoria frenéticamente. "¡MIREN LO QUE LE HICIERON A MI MERCANCIA!"

"¡CALLATE UVA SECA!" Grito Tayuya blandiendo lo que Sakura supuso era una especie de bastón gigante color plateado y golpeando con él al suelo haciendo que las paredes del mercado temblaran hasta los cimientos. "¡Esto es entre ella y yo y tu levántate del suelo!"

_"Es una psicópata… lo mejor será alejarla de este lugar"_ pensó Sakura poniéndose de pie… ya había sido lo suficiente humillada… era hora de contraatacar a la loca…

"¿Eh Tayuya, acaso vas a meter a la anciana en esto también?" Dijo mordazmente Sakura ajustándose mejor sus guantes y mirándola desafiante "¿Acaso ya te cansaste?"

"No tienes remedio" dijo desdeñosamente la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros. "¡si te sientes tan segura entonces ven por mi!"

"¡Ja!" exclamo Sakura y sin previo aviso arranco a correr hacia Tayuya quien se puso en guardia, sin embargo… Sakura termino sacando una bomba de humo esparciendo una fumarada por todo el antiguo corredor…

"¡MALDITA TRAMPOSA!" Vocifero Tayuya fuera de sí agitando un puño en el aire más rabiosa que la anciana de las zanahorias y llevándose un dedo a la boca… "bien si deseas llevar esto al siguiente nivel…"

"¡Ni lo sueñes!" Rugio la voz de Sakura entre el humo golpeado a Tayuya con todas sus fuerzas desde debajo de la tierra y mandándola a volar de nuevo hacia el destruido callejón donde peleaban anteriormente…

"Asquerosa Rata" insulto Tayuya en el suelo limpiándose un hilillo de sangre que resbalaba de su labio el cual Sakura le había roto... "¡Me las pagaras!"

Y dicho esto tanteo en el suelo buscando su arma, sin embargo sintió como un pie pisaba cruelmente su mano…

"¿Ahora quien está en el suelo?" Dijo Sakura pisándola más fuerte y colocando el otro pie sobre el abdomen de Tayuya… Lo que fue…

"¡Un Grave Error!" Grito Tayuya triunfante levantando su otra mano con su "bastón" en ella y clavándolo en el pecho de una sorprendida Sakura…

Tayuya parpadeo sorprendida…

"¿¡Bunshin No Jutsu!?" Balbuceo incrédula al ver como Sakura se disolvía en una nube de humo… "¿¡En qué momento!?"

"Cuando la bomba de humo fue lanzada" informo Sakura mirando a Tayuya parada en el muro con una sonrisa triunfal y concentrando chakra en su puño derecho… "un ninja debe aprovechar todo lo que tenga a su alrededor… pensé que Orochimaru te había enseñado eso…"

"¡No menciones a esa rata en mi presencia!" Gruño Tayuya rodando y esquivando por los pelos el golpe de Sakura…

"¡Pero si tu…!"

"Sé que vas a decir" la interrumpió Tayuya sin moverse un centímetro y con una mirada lúgubre… "Sin embargo déjame informarte que yo ya no juego para su bando… no desde que Naruto-kun, Jiraiya-sama y Gaara-sama me acogieron"

"¿Acoger?" interrumpió Sakura desconcertada… _"¿Qué Naruto, Jiraiya y Gaara la ayudaron?... ¿Pero por qué y cómo?"_

"¿Eres sorda o qué?... ¡Eso dije anormal!" Dijo Tayuya aprovechando el descuido de Sakura y poniéndose en pie dando un salto unos metros lejos de ella… "Sin embargo… no es tiempo de charlar… ¡No dejare que una mujer este con Naruto-kun hasta que sea capaz de vencerme!"

"¡Ya te lo he dicho ignorante!" Grito Exasperada Sakura, "¡No siento nada por Naruto!"

"Ya lo veremos" se limito a comentar Tayuya y para sorpresa de Sakura acercando su bastón a sus labios…

"¡Oh no!" Exclamo Sakura al fin entendiendo todo… ¡No es un bastón, es una…!

"Mateki: Mugen'onsa" Dijo Tayuya divertida mientras comenzaba a tocar la larga flauta y Sakura comenzaba a sentir como sus parpados se cerraban poco a poco mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre sus hombros…

Tayuya solo escuchaba los gritos de dolor de Sakura… sabia que en ese momento estaba sufriendo un horrible dolor… ahora mismo debería estar sintiendo la angustia de estar atrapada entre cables… el dolor de sentir como sus huesos se derretían poco a poco… era tan divertido escucharlos… pues aun que se hubiera reformado, su dulce lado sádico no había logrado ser suprimido después de todo, era parte de su encanto, supuso divertida…

"Ahora tu..."

"Eres una simplona" dijo de repente Sakura levantando la mirada y mirando con seriedad a Tayuya quien no cabía en su asombro. "¡SI CREES QUE VOY A CAER EN TAN SIMPLE GENJUTSU!

"¿¡Pero cómo!?" Dijo Tayuya incrédula. "¿Sabes anular Genjutsu?"

"Obvio Baka" Informo Sakura haciendo énfasis en la última palabra haciendo que Tayuya se pusiera roja de ira…

_"Eso significa que es capaz de vencerme"_ pensó la pelirroja bajando su flauta y mirando a Sakura desafiante…

"Vaya, vaya, vaya… parece que no eres tan inútil después de todo" dijo Tayuya al fin reconociendo a Sakura, muy a su modo a decir verdad…

"Supongo que eso es un halago" expresó Sakura bajando la guardia y sonriendo triunfante.

"¡Error!" Grito Tayuya y haciendo varios movimientos… "¡KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"

"¿Eh?"

"Estúpida… ¿Por qué bajaste la guardia?" Inquirió bastante enfadada la kunoichi que ahora era escoltada por sus demonios. "Y yo que comenzaba a tener esperanzas en ti… es una lástima…"

Y con esto comenzó a tocar su macabra melodía haciendo que los ogros corrieran hacia Sakura con sus porras alzadas y golpeándola arrojándola hacia una plaza llena de gente…

_"Esto no está bien"_ pensó Sakura al ver como Tayuya se acercaba aun tocando su flauta y con sus grandes gigantes aproximándose a una indefensa Sakura que no salía de su asombro… _"no pensé que esto fuera a terminar así…"_

Rápidamente uno de ellos dio un gran salto y cayó a un lado de Sakura quien ni siquiera se había puesto de pie, la pelirosa noto como el monstruo levantaba su machaca y la dirigía hacia ella, sin embargo en ese momento una ráfaga huracanada de viento soplo haciendo que la garrote del ogro volara por los aires y cayera a un lado de Tayuya haciendo un ruido ensordecedor…

"Esto vez no escaparas" dijo Temari saltando desde el techo de un edificio y planeando hacia Sakura quien tomo su mano de la rubia y ambas se elevaban en el cielo aun sobre el gigantesco abanico…

"Gracias Temari-san" dijo Sakura mientras ambas aterrizaban sobre una escalinata que llevaba a otra área de Suna…

"No te preocupes" exclamo Temari tomando su abanico de nuevo y comenzando a caminar hacia Tayuya que las miraba con profundo rencor. "Ella es mi presa"

Temari descendió por la escalinata abriendo de nuevo su abanico mientras Tayuya de nuevo mandaba a sus demonios a combatir, sin embargo en ese momento…

"¡ALTO!" Grito una voz desde lo alto sobresaltando a ambas kunoichis que ya estaban de nuevo listas para continuar…

El sol fue eclipsado por una enorme y bestial figura que aterrizo con gran estrepito entre ambas haciendo que el suelo temblara y todos se cubrieran del polvo que levanto al aterrizar en el medio de las dos.

"¡TAYUYA-CHAN!" Dijeron una voz áspera y otra humana al unísono haciendo que Temari levantara la vista para ver de quien se trataba…

Ante ellas estaba un gigantesco y majestuoso sapo color rojo y manchas purpuras con ojos color oro y sobre el cierto rubio que fulmino con la mirada a las tres chicas que lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos…

"¡Gamakichi-chan!"Dijo Tayuya dejando de tocar y mirando con una sonrisa al hijo del gran jefe sapo quien solamente la fulmino con la mirada.

"¡Ya te dije que ya no me llames así Tayuya-Baka!" Expreso indignado el sapo. "¿No te das cuenta que ahora ya soy un sapo adulto?... ¡Ahora tienes que respetarme!

"Lo que digas" Dijo la pelirroja rodando los ojos al mismo tiempo que volvía a colocar su flauta en su boca y continuaba tocando. "ahora si me disculpas tengo que exterminar a un par de ratas de porquería que no dejan de molestar"

"¡Tayuya-chan!" Intervino Naruto al fin saltando de la espalda de Gamakichi. "¡Ya deja de estar jugando y volvamos al hospital!"

"¡Pero Naruto-kun!" Dijo Tayuya haciendo un puchero y mirándolo con ojos de perrito abandonado. "¿Cómo voy a comprobar que esa frentona es digna de ti?"

"¡Ya te dije que no estoy interesada en Naruto!" Salto Sakura de nuevo desde donde observaba todo sonrosada al ver a Naruto sobre el sapo, había que reconocerlo, se había visto bastante guay, después de todo Gamakichi ya no era una ranita, si no un animal de tal vez unos 10 metros… "¿Cómo podría yo estar interesada en… él?

La pelirosa se quedó de piedra… no supo de donde vino eso… solamente salió de su boca sin aviso… instintivamente dirigió la mirada hacia Naruto, quien por primera vez le dirigió una fría mirada a su amiga y dando media vuelta caminando de nuevo hacia el sapo.

"si… ella está interesada en Sasuke" dijo Naruto a Tayuya que lo miraba todo algo abatida para luego tomarla de la mano y saltar hacia el lomo de Gamakichi… "vámonos… nos vemos en el restaurant chicas" dijo el secamente tomando a Tayuya de la mano y subiendo con ella a Gamakichi sin siquiera mirar a ambas kunoichis que ni siquiera movieron un musculo hasta que el trío estuvo ya varios techos lejos…

"Creo que lo arruinaste todo Sakura" dijo Temari fulminando con la mirada a la pelirosa quien no quitaba la mirada del punto donde el rubio desaprecio.

"¡Ya te dije que no me gusta!" Repitió ella necia… _"Simplemente no me puede gustar… el no… tengo que pensar en Sasuke-kun… ¡yo amo a Sasuke-kun...!... ¿o no?... ¡Pero qué cosas pienso!, por supuesto que lo amo… ¿Por qué no debería…?"_

_"_¡SAKURA TE ESTOY HABLANDO!" Grito lo suficiente fuerte la rubia para sacar a la otra de sus cavilaciones…

"Perdón… ¿Qué decías Temari-san?" Dijo algo apenada la chica.

"Eres incorregible" suspiro Temari guardando su abanico y comenzando a subir los escalones. "Te dije que lo mejor será que nos vayamos a arreglar por que en la noche Gaara nos llevará a cenar para celebrar despertar de Naruto…

"¿Gaara y celebrar?"

Sakura jamás pensó escuchar ambas palabras unidas en una oración, sin embargo…

"¿Por qué la cara eh?" Cuestiono Temari al ver el rostro de Sakura…

"Por nada" se apresuró a decir la pelirosa sonriendo algo nerviosa.

"Ven, vamos que hay que arreglarte si quieres impresionar a Naruto-kun"

"¡Pero yo…!"

"¡Sakura cállate!" dijo al fin Temari tomando de la mano a su amiga mientras la jalaba y se perdían entre un mar de aldeanos que disfrutaban la "pacifica" villa…

OoOoOoOoOo

"Naruto-kun" dijo Tayuya sintiendo como el aire acariciaba su rostro. "¿te importo lo que Sakura dijo?"

Naruto simplemente guardo silencio… ¿Qué podía contestar? A decir verdad ni siquiera él sabía que era lo que ahora sentía por la pelirosa… después de su partida de Konoha y no verla por esos largos años ese sentimiento se fue transformando en algo que ni el mismo en esos momentos entendía… pensó que ahora la veía como una hermana o algo así, tal vez su mejor amigo, no obstante hacia unos minutos al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de la kunoichi no podía negar que le había dolido bastante¿eso significaba que aun le gustaba¿O que ese sentimiento no había muerto del todo? Incluso en esos momentos no podía negar que sentía cierto rencor hacia ella por esa venenosa oración que acababa de formular… lo único que sabía era que su corazón estaba hecho un lio y tal vez lo mejor por ahora era alejarse un poco de Sakura y ordenar sus pensamientos… tal vez eso era lo mejor, y hasta que no estuviera seguro no volvería a su lado, solo hasta que estuviera seguro y nada mas…

Tayuya contemplo preocupada a Naruto… no le gustaba verlo así... Preocupado… decaído… esa Sakura sin duda no era para él… ¡sin duda!

"Los humanos son muy complejos" dijo Gamakichi suspirando. "Gracias Kamisama por hacerme sapo" y dicho esto acelero el paso.

OoOoOoOoOo

Gaara termino de firmar unos papeles que habían llegado esa mañana… sin duda la vida como Kazekage era difícil, pero aun así, no se quejaba… por fin la aldea prosperaba, el comercio fluía, las misiones eran cada vez más abundantes y satisfactorias y lo más importante: por fin lo reconocían como Gaara el Kazekage y no como Gaara el monstruo… por fin todo parecía ir bien en su vida, tenia éxito, una familia y amigos, y todo gracias a Naruto Uzumaki… sin duda el rubio era su mejor amigo, sin embargo había algo que lo atormentaba… era un sentimiento que lo confundía… esa tarde… esa tarde al verla no pudo dejar de notar algo en su interior… como su pulso se aceleraba… como sus mejillas se encendían… como en ocasiones su lengua se trababa… como no podía quitarle los ojos de encima… tal vez era amor…

"No Gaara… no puedes permitirte esto" se dijo así mismo suspirando y poniéndose de pie para mirar el ya estrellado cielo y la gigantesca luna llena que brillaba con todo su esplendor. "Ella es de Naruto… jamás se fijaría en ti…"

Suspiro… era cierto… se notaba a leguas que Ella estaba enamorada de Naruto… por algo lo había dado todo por el… sin embargo el no podía suprimir ese sentimiento en su corazón… también era humano y sentía y por lo mismo tenía el derecho a amar… y aun que su sentimiento no fuera correspondido, era feliz sabiendo que ella estaba ahora a su lado… tan solo con eso… él era feliz…

Levanto la mirada y vio el reloj… ocho y media… era hora de ir a cenar… "y verlos juntos…" pensó con pesar y sin mas se desperezo y camino hacia la puerta de su oficina listo para vivir su pesadilla…

OoOoOoOoOo

Naruto y Jiraiya caminaban con pereza hacia el restaurant… en realidad no tenían ganas de comer… ambos se sentían cansados y sin ganas de hacer nada, sin embargo habían prometido compartir con sus amigos y una promesa era una promesa…

"¿crees que Tayuya y Sakura se puedan ver sin iniciar una guerra de comida?" Pregunto Jiraiya intentando hacerle platica a su desanimado alumno quien no decía ni una palabra, cosa bastante rara en el.

"No lo sé" contesto Naruto encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a ambos lados. "¿Por cierto donde está Tayuya?"

"Dijo que tenía unos asuntos que arreglar pero que nos veía ahí"

"Espero que no esté metida en problemas" suspiro Naruto mientras doblaban una esquina y se paraba en seco…

"No está mal" dijo Jiraiya mirando hacia el frente… ante sus ojos estaba una gigantesca y majestuosa torre de piedra de varios pisos y que brillaba con intensidad, al perecer estaba alumbrada por varias antorchas desde los tragaluces que servían como ventanas…

Ambos caminaron hacia un alto e imponente arco descubriendo que ahí esparaván ya cuatro figuras, Kankurou vestía con un traje para lo ocasión y Temari y Sakura lindos vestidos bastante femeninos que acentuaban cada parte de su cuerpo haciéndolas lucir esplendorosas, sin embargo Gaara usaba la ropa del Kazekage…

Sakura se quedo helada al ver al dúo que se acercaba, Naruto usaba un esmoquin color blanco que resaltaba el color de sus ojos y lo hacía ver indudablemente guapo, sin embargo para su gracia Jiraiya no había cambiado para nada su peculiar atuendo de ermitaño…

"Naruto-kun se ve indudablemente bien hoy" susurro Temari al ver prácticamente como a Sakura se le caía la baba por el… literalmente (le dejo a su imaginación de ustedes XD)

Sakura no podía respirar… solo podía ver embelesada como cada vez el rubio se acercaba mas y mas a ella…

_"tonta, no se acerca a ti… se acerca a todos"_ pensó ella sintiéndose de repente deprimida…

"Hola Gaara, Temari, Kankurou" Saludo Naruto una vez que estuvo frente a todos y luego volviéndose hacia Sakura. "Saku…"

"¡Naruto-kun espérame!" Dijo una voz detrás de todos haciendo que se volvieran hacia de donde provenía la voz…

Tayuya también hacia cambiado su ropa, ahora traía un lindo y escotado vestido color rosado que la hacía brillar entre todas, además de que se había soltado su cabello haciéndole ver bastante coqueta.

"Ya llego" dijo Temari ahogando un gemido y comenzando a entrar al restaurant con Kankurou y Jiraiya…

Sakura no supo porque pero no quiso ver como Tayuya de nuevo le saltaba a Naruto encima y tal vez esta vez al fin le robaba un beso, a si que siguió a Temari y comenzó a subir las escaleras, sin embargo para su sorpresa fue abordada por alguien…

"¡Sakura espera!" dijo Gaara caminando un poco más rápido para alcanzarla y caminar a su lado. "esas escenitas me empalagan" comento haciendo que la kunoichi se riera un poco, para variar.

"¿Por qué tan tarde Tayuya?" Escucho Sakura, como Naruto reprendía a la pelirroja quien se rio un poco…

"Es que tenía un asuntito que arreglar" comento guiñándole un ojo al kitsune quien negó con la cabeza divertido y siguió al resto del grupo que ya estaba en el vestíbulo esperando por ellos.

"¡Ya era hora tortolitos!" Exclamo Kankurou sonriendo perversamente y recibiendo un golpe de Temari nada disimulado.

"Deberías de cerrar la boca hermanito" dijo ella sonriendo y tronando sus dedos perversamente haciendo que Kankurou temblara de pies a cabeza… sabia que n debía hacer enfadar a Temari o si no… mejor ni pensarlo.

"¿Por qué mejor no subimos?" Sugirió Jiraiya apuntando al elevador vacio…

"¡Yo voy primero!" Dijo Kankurou para librarse de Temari que no le quitaba un ojo de encima.

"Voy contigo" dijo rápidamente Temari parándose junto a él y jalando a Jiraiya y a Gaara con ella. "¡Oops¡Ya se lleno! Es que Kankurou usa mucho espacio... ¡Gaara ve con ellos!" y dicho esto empujo al Kazekage haciendo que chocara con Naruto y ambos cayeran al suelo unos obre del otro en una posición bastante comprometedora, por decirlo así…

"¡Cielos Gaara no pensé que te gustara el..¡Auch!" Aulló Kankurou al sentir como le pellizcaban la espalda con fuerza sobre humana

"¡Nos vemos arriba!" Dijo sonriente Temari apretando el botón mientras se escuchaba solamente el grito ahogado de Kankurou y luego el silencio… el incomodo silencio…

"¿Qué deseas comer Naruto-kun?" Dijo Tayuya intentando romper el silencio entre los cuatro.

"¡Ramen por supuesto!" contesto sin pensarlo el sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

_"No has cambiado nada__ Naruto__"_ pensó Sakura en sus adentros colocándose junto al elevador y sonriéndose disimuladamente.

"¿Y tu Gaara?" Dijo Tayuya sacando de su ensimismamiento al Kazekage quien pestaño varias veces y luego se sonrojo al sentir la mirada de los tres sobre él.

"Yo… Yo…"

"¡Si tú!" Dijo Divertida Tayuya acercándose demasiado a él y mirándolo a los ojos haciendo que se pusiera aun más nervioso y se sintiera mas humillado cosa rara en el pues casi nadie osaba a acercarse tanto a él.

"No… no lo sé…"

Tayuya suspiro y luego subió al elevador que ya había llegado

"En fin… ¡Subamos!"

Naruto, Gaara y Sakura se miraron abochornados y luego subieron junto a una sonriente Tayuya quien apretó el botón del último piso…

El elevador traqueteaba y el silencio de nuevo se hacía presente.

"¡Llegamos!" Dijo Tayuya poniendo un pie en el suelo y abriendo los brazos como si estuviera presentando a alguien.

Kankurou y Jiraiya sonrieron, sin embargo Temari permaneció con una mirada gélida y se dirigió a la única mesa en el salón que era espacioso y de techo alto sostenido por varios pilares dándole el aspecto de un santuario griego.

"¡Este lugar es…!"

Pero Tayuya fue silenciada… un raro estruendo se pudo escuchar en toda la aldea… los siete corrieron hacia el balcón para ver qué era lo que sucedía…

"¿Qué es eso?" Pregunto Temari posando la vista en los altos muros que protegían a la villa. Tras ellas un gigantesco muro cristalino de unos 150 metros de altura se alzaba y se precipitaba lentamente…

"¡Es un Ola! Rugio Tayuya asombrada. "¿¡UNA OLA EN EL DESIERTO!?

"¡Es una emboscada!" Dijo Jiraiya con los ojos entrecerrados al ver como se precipitaba peligrosamente sobre la villa…

"¡IMPOSIBLE!" Rugio Gaara golpeando una columna y dejando un gran cráter. "¡ESTA TODO VIGILADO!"

"Pues parece que se han logrado colar de alguna manera" Dijo Sakura viendo como la ola se iba sobre la villa lentamente…

"¡TENGO QUE DETENERLA!" Grito Gaara haciendo que una montaña de Arena se elevara hasta donde estaban y saltaba sobre ella. "¡KANKUROU, TEMARI!"

"Hai" dijeron ambos al unísono saltando en la arena también…

"¡Nosotros también vamos!" dijo Tayuya saltando sobre la arena al mismo tiempo que Jiraiya

"¿Naruto vienes?" Pregunto Kankurou tendiéndole una mano al rubio que lo miro indeciso…

"Dije que yo no deseaba pelear mas…"

"Pero Naruto…"

"Es una decisi…"

"¡CUIDADO!" Grito Temari al ver como un aro de fuego que cada vez se hacía más y más volaba hacia ellos…

El eco de los gritos de nuevo golpeaban los oídos de Sakura… y un dolor de cabeza la había atacado… los gritos… esos malditos gritos… cerró los ojos y los apretó…

"¡SAKURA…!"

"¡CUIDADO…!"

"¡VA HACIA…!"

"Sakura…"

La kunoichi abrió los ojos de nuevo para ver a Naruto frente a ella con una mirada de protección y reconforte en ella… ahí estaba… tan claro como el agua… Sakura abrió la boca impresionada… al fin lo había entendido… Naruto… Naruto era la figura… Naruto era el chico de sus sueños… Naruto… ella… ella se había enamorado de Naruto…

"¡Naruto!" Grito Tayuya desgarradoramente….

Sakura pudo notar como la sonrisa del rubio flaqueaba… y para su sorpresa como se desplomaba en sus brazos... ella lo sostuvo rápidamente, para notar como un fuego negro como la noche se extendía por su cuerpo… un fuego que solo una persona podía controlar…

"Itachi" Susurro Jiraiya mirando hacia la gigantesca Ola que se al fin cayó sobre Suna ahogando los gritos de horror…

"Akatsuki... esta aquí…" dijo Temari pálida mirando de nuevo como varios aros de fuego eran disparados ahora hacia disantos puntos de la villa… La invasión a la arena…había comenzado…

OoOoOoOoOo

"Llego la hora" dijo Kisame caminando entre los cuerpos de los UNBUS quienes habían sucumbido ante su maremoto…

"Andando" dijo Itachi mientras varios ninjas con capas negras y varios soles naranjas bordados comenzaban a desfilar hacia la villa…

"¡Shikamaru tu ve al frente!" Ordeno Kisame mientras el Nara asentía y comenzaba a acelerar el paso…

"Hinata… acompáñalo" Pidió Itachi mientras una figura se separaba del grupo de los encapuchados y se bajaba la sombrero dejando ver el bello rostro de la Hyuuga quien sonrió amablemente y comenzó a andar…

"¿Esto será divertido no Hinata?" Comento Shikamaru quien se volvió para esperar a la poseedora del Byakugan…

"Eso espero…" comento ella sonriendo desdeñosamente y mirando hacia el cielo. "Solo espero… encontrar aquí… a Naruto-kun…"

¡Weno, weno, espero que haya sido de su agrado y espero esta vez si cumplir mi promesa y actualizar a mas tardar el viernes o el sábado, por cierto gracias a esas personitas que me leen a:

Sakura H. Uzumaki

Kamikazeh

Celeste-s3

Pukiboli

Mitsukuni-Chan

Gracias en serio lo aprecio y espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, bueno pues nos vemos pronto y Gracias de nuevo!!!!!!!!!


End file.
